Jealousy of the Heart
by Gamer Guy aka. Batman
Summary: Twilight meets a new stalion in town and is spending most of her time with him leaveing Spike with nopony. But after a revalation made by Rarity Spike might have to win back what should have been his in the first place! Might contain OOCness, I fixed most of the errors in the chapter!
1. The new pony in town

**This is my first MLP fic since becoming a brony and I just LOVE the Spike X Twilight fanbase. All of my fics are going to be Spike X Twilight (With some Spike X Rarity in them or some other relationship issue like in this one) Anyway enjoy and don't forget to review**

**NO I DON'T OWN MLP IF I DID THERE WOULD BE MORE SPIKE X TWILIGHT!**

One morning in the peaceful town of Poniville a certain purple unicorn awoke to the smell of daisy pancakes drifting into her room, After a few minutes of trying to ignore the desperate cry for food her stomach was giving Twilght finally kicked off her blankets with an exasperated grunt of defeat. While descending the stairs away from her warm inviting bed Twilight gave off a few mumbled curses to the crucial organ needed for life for prying her from her much-needed rest, but as the smell of warm fluffy pancakes grew so did the humming undoubtably coming from the second occupant of the tree turned library, and as she entered the kitchen Spike, the small purple and green baby dragon glanced at her from the stove he cooked at and gave a smile as he said:

"Morning Twi! Sleep well?"

"Just fine untill you decided to wake me with your delicious cooking."

"Oh well, thanks I guess?" Spike said raising a brow

"You're perfectly welcome. So how much longer untill the pancakes are ready?"

"Not too long, why? Got some errons to run?"

"A little but I actually want to start on some of my studies before I go out."

"Do you need any help?"

"Nah, it's just a few things here and there I'll be fine."

"Okay, well is there anything else you need done?"

"Well I left a large stack of books upstairs from my late night studies, could you re-organize those for me?"

"No problem!" Spike set the table with two plates and spilt the large stack of pancakes he made between them adding some mineral sprinkles to his while twilight added blueberry syrup, both fully enjoying their meals in silence. Once finished Spike cleaned the dishes while Twilight began on her studies, after the dishes were done Spike began his regular routine of cleaning the library. By the time he finished it was about noon and Twilight had left about ten minutes before to run her errons leaving Spike once again alone in the large home

*Sigh* "Might as well get to those book Twilight mentioned" Spike said to himself heading towards the stairs to their shared bedroom, upon opening the door Spike saw the large stack of at least 15 books next to the podium she uses to read

"Dang it Twi! Why do you have to read so much!?" giving another sigh spike began on the tedious task of re-shelving the books

***With Twilight***

Twilight left the library at about 11:50 A.M. on her way to the Carousal Boutique to see Rarity, After a party thrown by none other than Pinkie Pie, Rarity had insisted on making Twilight some "casual cloths" for when she was out to look more fashionable, Twilight entered the fashionista's store receiving a routine "Welcome to the Carousal Boutique how may I-" The white unicorn came out from around the corner before giving a "Twilight! Darling! I've been wondering when you would show up! Here I have your clothes right here!"

"Thanks Rarity." Twilight reached into her saddle bag to pay for the cloths before her white friend shut the side with her magic

"Aw aw aw, There will be none of that. My friends receive there cloths free of charge!"

"Rarity that's sweet, but I don't mind paying."

"Nonsense! I will not accept a single bit missy!"

"But Rarity-"

"But nothing, now you take these clothes and enjoy your day!" Rarity stuffed the clothes inside Twilight's saddle bag and pushed her out the door before she could protest a single word. Leaving Twilight sitting on her flank with eyes slightly wide before shaking herself off and proceeding to finish her errons.

Next stop was Quills & Sofas for some quills obviously, then to Sugarcube Corner to pick up an order of cupcakes as a treat for her and Spike, Upon exiting the sweet shop Twilight was forcibly shoved to the ground by a pink blur rushing into the store, her cupcakes along with the contents of her saddle bag scattering onto the ground

"Ugh! Pinkie Pie!" Twilight cursed staring on picking up her supplies when a box of quills was handed to her, Twilight looked up to see a gray stallion with a semi-spikey semi-flat red and black mane and tail warring candy skull headphones around his neck and 3 skulls each smaller than the first for his cutie mark standing in front of her with a warm smile

"Need some help?" he offered

"Um, Thanks" Twilight said with a slight blush taking the box from his hoof. Twilight and the new pony started picking up the scattered clothes and placing them back into her saddle bag quietly, untill the new pony decided to start-up a conversation

"Soo... What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"Your name, what is it?"

"Oh, um, it's Twilight, Twilight Sparkle"

"Twilight Sparkle eh? I'm Rockin'."

"Rockin'?"

"Yeah I know it's a stupid name but hey it's what I'm always doin'."

"Oh, no I didn't mean it like that"

"It's cool, anyway need any help carrying this stuff?"

"Um, sure thanks Rockin'."

"Don't sweat it, happy to help anytime, especially for a cute mare like yourself" Twilight's face turned into a new shade of red that nobody could truly define at the stallions compliment as she made her way to the library with Rockin' following next to her

"Please, I'm not that pretty."

"Sure you are I mean look at you, I bet half the stallions in this town are all over ya, the other half is gettin' beat in the head by their wifes for lookin' at ya! Whoever's got ya is the luckiest stallion in Equstria!"

"Actually nopony's got me." Twilight said the blush refusing to leave but instead increase

"You're kidding!"

"Nope." Twilight said with a shake of her head

"Seriously?" Rockin' asked with a raised brow

"Mh hm" Twilight replied with a nod

"Well why not!?"

"I guess it might be because they don't like mares that spend most of their time reading books"

"Pretty _and_ smart, you beginning to sound too good to be true."

"Well I am Princess Celestia's student"

"You know the Princess!"

"Yeah ever since I was a filly, she's the one who taught me how to control my magic"

Rockin' began to shake his head with a grin before saying "Twilight Sparkle, you have got to be the single most incredible mare I have ever met"

"Na, there are tons of more impressive ponies out there than me"

"Maybe but have I met them?"

"To-cha!" Twilight looked away from Rockin' to realize that they had arrived at the library, "Oh I guess we're here"

"Wait you live in a library?"

"Yeah?" Twilight said with a sheepish smile, Rockin' had a thoughtful expression before grinning and saying "Makes sence"

"Really?" asked Twilight

"Sure, I mean you're a smart mare, one of Celestia's students, why wouldn't you live in a library where you would have all the information you need at your disposal?"

"Am I crazy or are _you_ starting to sound too good to be true"

"You're crazy" Rockin' joked

"I knew it" Twilight joked back before entering the library, Rockin' following afterwords

"Woooooowwwwwwww! That's ALOT of books!" Rockin' said in aw

"Yeah I guess, but this is nothing compared to the library in Canterlot or The Crystal Empire"

"I'm not even going to ask"

"TWILIGHT IS THAT YOU!" called Spike from upstairs

"YES SPIKE!" Twilight called back

"Who's Spike?" asked Rockin

"Spike is my assistant, he's been helping me ever since I hatched him when I was a filly"

"Hatchet?"

"Oh, yeah Spike's a-"

"What took ya so long, did Pinkie Pie-" Spike cut himself off when he saw the stallion "Uhhh, who's this?" Spiked asked

"Spike this is Rockin' he's new to Poniville and he's very sweet" Twilight said making the gray stallion blush a little

"Uhh, hi Rockin' I'm Spike"

"Hey Spike nice to meet you, but uhhh..."

"But what?" asked Spike

"It's just I never met a dragon before, a least not one that's not trying to kill me let alone talk"

"Spike's still young plus he would never hurt anypony since we practically raised him"

"So your like, his mom?"

"NO!" surprisingly Spike was the one to shout that "I mean Twilight's just the one that hatched me she didn't lay me"

"Iiiiiiiii, don't follow but whatever you say pal. Anyway so Twi, you wanna hang out some time?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I want to get to know you better so maybe we could... I don't know... talk sometime I guess."

"Ummm, Sure. I-I'de like that."

"Really? I mean, yeah! Cool! So, tomorrow at 2?

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll see ya then!" and with that Rockin' galloped out of the library as Twilight shut the door she turned to face Spike who had a look of confusion on his face

"What?" asked Twilight

"Did you just get a date?"

"What? No! We just met!"

"But you just agreed to see him at 2?"

"I agreed to hang out with him tomorrow not go on a date with him!"

"Well then what am I suppose to do?"

"I don't know, help Rarity I guess!" with a disappointed sigh Spike walked back upstairs to take a little nap from all of today's confusion but what he doesn't expect is the revelation he will have to go through tomorrow...

**OKAY! So here's chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be coming soon. What do all of you think of my OC Rockin'? I know you don't know much about him now but you will next chapter plus a gossip session including Spike, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, & my favorite pony RAINBOW DASH (Who I belive is NOT a lesbian I think she likes Soarin) on Spike's feelings for Twilight and this new stallion anyway please REVIEW! :)**


	2. Hear we Go!

**Thanks for the reviews guy's especially you 'Mike101' great to know you've got my back. I completely forgot to mention that Rockin' is a pegasus pony so yeah he can I read my first chapter and to me it was just moving to fast so I'm going to try to slow it down a bit let me know what you think! Anyway time for ponies!**

The day began as usual, Spike woke up first, started cooking breakfast, Twilight came down to eat, and then while she studied Spike cleaned. But today the library was filled with an awkward silence that for some reason neither of them was able to break. Spike just cleaned whatever he could find and Twilight focused on her studies although she was reading at a much slower past than usual, when normally she would turn the page every 10-20 seconds, now it took her a minute or two.

'She's probably just excited to spend time with _Rockin'_.' Spike thought to himself 'Stupid stallion, coming out of no-where and taking Twilight. It's bad enough that her friends are always inviting her somewhere. I barely get to see her now-a-days'

It's true, ever since moving to Poniville Twilight would be studying until one of her friends invited her somewhere, she would be gone all day, leaving Spike by himself, until late in the evening, then she would study past midnight before going to bed. But now with Rockin' around he probably wouldn't see her at all except for breakfast. Spike doesn't know why but the thought of Twilight spending time with a stallion irritated him more than the thought of her spending time with the others, It caused a fire to spark in Spike's belly as he thought more about Rockin', he didn't even notice he was scrubbing the table harder and faster until his claws actually ripped through the wash cloth and scratched 4 deep grooves into the table making the small dragon gasp.

"Spike! What's wrong!" Twilight called from her study

"Nothing!" Spike called back examining his claws before the deep grooves they made. A knock at the door prevented any more examination before Twilight called that she would answer it. Spike looked at the clock to see it was about 5 minutes until 2, meaning it was probably Rockin' at the door.

"Spike! Rockin's here, I'll see you later okay!" Twilight called from the front door

"Okay! See ya then Twilight!" Spike called back "And by then I mean at breakfast" he grumbled to himself finishing with the table. Twilight hadn't made much of a mess today so he was actually finished with his chores and left with absolutely nothing to do "Might as well see what Rarity is up to" normally Spike would have swooned at the thought of spending time with the beautiful white unicorn but now it all just seemed dull. After locking up the library Spike made his way to the fashionista's home, hopefully she would help get his mind off the two ponies "hanging out" Spike was so lost in his silent cursing of the gray stallion her didn't notice bumping into somepony before his bottom hit the ground.

"Spike? Is that you?" asked a very familiar pony

"Oh, hey Rarity. I was just on my way over to see what you were up to."

"Well actually I was on my way to Sugarcube Corner to meet up with the other, would you care to join me?"

"Sure, I got nothing else to do"

"Fabulous! Oh, but um, where's Twilight?"

"Oh she's out with a new friend she made" Spike said hiding his irritation about being reminded of the stallion

"A new friend you say? What her name?"

"Actually, it's what's _his_ name?" Spike said showing more irritation

"She met somepony!"

"No they're just-" Rarity put a hoof to his lips to stop him before saying "Now Spike, wait until we get to Sugarcube Corner this will be a great gossip topic!"

"Gossip topic?"

"But of course! The girls and I always get together to share a little gossip that been happening around Poniville!"

"But they-"

"Oh look! Their they are!" Rarity exclaimed when she found the rest of the pony gang, trotting up to them with a large smile Spike following afterward

"Hello everypony! Have I got a story for you!" Rarity boasted while joining the group of friends

"Oh, ya! Is it better than yours truly beating the Wonderbolt's very own Spitfire in a race!" Rainbow Dash gloated

"Much..." Rarity said with a devious smile, Spike's seen that smile before, that's the smile Rarity uses when she's about to say something that would normally land somepony in the loony bin

"Twilight Sparkle has got a..." Rarity looked around as if someone was spying on them then leaned in causing all the others to lean in to hear and whispered "... very... special... somepony..." A few seconds of silence followed before Rainbow Dash burst out laughing falling onto her back and rolling on the floor

"Y-y-y-your telling me that egghead's got a- bwahahahahahahaha" Rainbow just continued to laugh as tears flowed down her cheeks

"It'd true!" Rarity said "Spike told me himself"

"What? No I didn't!"

"You said that she went out with a stallion didn't you?"

"Well ye, bu-"

"See I told you it was true!"

"But Ra-"

"Oh yeah! Well then where are they? Lunch? The park? Where?" Asked Rainbow Dash

"Well how am I supposed to know!? Spike's the one that told me!"

"Actually I-"

"Woah, now hold yer horses. Just because Twilight's with some stallion don't mean nothin'. They could be friends from Canterlot." protested Applejack

"No, because Spike said he was new. Didn't you Spike?"

"Yes he's new bu-"

"A new pony in town! This is great! I get to throw him a welcome to Poniville party! There'll be cake and ice cream ooh and cupcakes! Lots of cupcakes! Eventually all of the ponies except for Fluttershy began to ramble. Pinkie Pie about throwing a welcome party, AppleJack and Rainbow Dash denying Twilight and the new stallion were together, and Rarity trying to convince them they are. None of them noticed the small purple dragon growing frustrated until he decided he had enough

"BE QUIET!" Spike fumed "TWILIGHT AND ROCKIN' ARE JUST FRIENDS" Everypony around Sugarcube Corner stopped to look at the scean Spike was making "IF YOU WOULD LISTEN YOU WOULD HAVE HERD ME SAY THAT THEY JUST MET AND WERE GETTING TO KNOW EACH OTHER BUT NO! YOU ALL WANT TO ARGUE ABOUT IT NOT CARING FOR WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!" Spike was breathing heavily from his loud outburst and all the mares at the table just stared at him with a look of shock, he lowered his head and mumbled "Just like everypony else" with some tears in his eyes. Rarity gave a sympathetic frown and asked:

"Spike, is there something you need to tell us... something that might be going on between you and Twilight?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You seem really upset about us saying that Twilight and Rockin' are together."

"I'm upset that you won't listen to me when I'm trying to tell you they're not!"

"Well why would it be so bad if they were?"

"Because... because... I-I don't know..."

"Spike, are you worried that Twilight is going to leave you?"

"What? No! Twilight would never leave me!"

"Spike, Twi's been with us fer the past couple a weeks and I havn't seen you with her so, what wer you doin'." asked Applejack

"I've been at the library."

"Alone?" asked Fluttershy

"... Yeah" Spike said hanging his head

"Do you miss having Twilight around?" asked Rarity

"Of course!"

"And why's that?"

"Because she's my best friend, she's been with me since I was hatched, we've been through so much, I... I just want to have her by my side. Not with some stupid stallion that she met yesterday!" Rarity put a hoof on spikes shoulder to get his attention then with a twinkle in her eyes she said:

"Spike... you're in love."

"What?"

"You're in love Spike. Not some silly crush like you have for me but pure, genuine love. "

"But... but she's a pony! I'm a dragon! I shouldn't be in love with a pony! Besides, she's my best friend! Plus I'm pretty sure she thinks of me more as a little brother! And! And! And! Oh Celestia, what have I gotten myself into!" Spike buried his head into his claws, trying to deny what he had been accused of

"Spike, it's alright. It's perfectly normal to develop feelings for somepony you've spent your whole life with."

"But... I'm just so confused."

"Love is confusing, it's part of life."

"Wait so pipsqueak's in love with egghead?" asked Rainbow

"Sounds like it, but I reckon he ain't to found of that there new pony she's with" answered Applejack

"Well then what are ya gonna do about it? Fight him? He'll cream ya for sure!"

"No! I'm not gonna fight him! They're not even going out!"

"Ah! So you just have to get to her first!" said Rarity

"But guy's we're not even sure if Twilight likes me like that"

"Oh, quit bein so negative. You've actually got the advantage here! You know everything about Twilight, so now you just got to get her to fall in love with ya! said Rainbow

"Hey Dash yur bein awfully supportive here. I thought you'd be the first one to crack jokes on Spike. What're you up to?" asked Applejack

"I never joke when it comes to love."

"But yawl was the one that burst out laughin when Rarity said Twilight had a very special somepony!"

"That's cause I couldn't believe a _stallion_ fell for egghead, but with spike being an egghead himself it makes sense."

"You're smarter than you look" said Spike

"Hey! I'm on your side!"

"But you also called me egghead, so now we're even"

"You're alright Spike. Not as good as me but alright."

"Thanks I guess?

"No problem, what are friends for!"

"Okay, so say Twilight does like me, why would she choose me over a stallion?"

"Because Spike, Twilight has known you longer than Rockin', plus you know more about her than he does. So all you have to do is treat her to all the things she enjoys most! Any mare would fall for somepony that treated them so well!" chipped Rarity

"Well whatever I'm going to do I would have to do it now, because their getting to know each other better right now!"

"No problem, we'll help ya out Spike!" proclaimed Rainbow Dash

"Really? How? We would have to find a way to separate them so what could we do?"

"Hello! Was I talking to myself when I said I had to throw him a welcome to Poniville party!" exclaimed Pinkie Pie

"A party?" Spike asked rubbing his chin in thought "That's perfect!"

"Okay, so here's the plan!" The screen backs out while Rainbow whispers her plan to the huddle of friends. All of them where so busy planning the party none of them noticed the lone indigo earth mare across the street

"Hmm, a love triangle eh?" Her eyes flashed green with black slits for pupils "Sounds delicious!" the strange mare backed into a dark alleyway the only thing visible was a flash of bright green before a pegasus flew out into the sky…

***With Twilight & Rockin'***

Twilight left the library with Rockin' so the two could get to know each other better; both were on their way to the edge of town where Rockin' lived. As they walked… well as Twilight walked and Rockin' hovered next to her, they started on simple subjects like what the other liked to do for fun & what their favorite colors were, Twilight of course enjoyed reading and liked the color purple while Rockin' liked to fly around listening to his music and his favorite color was surprisingly green. When asked why he responded that whenever he went flying he loved how the fields flowed in the wind creating a massive green sea, plus the smell of nature just brought him peace on less enjoyable days. This enjoyable chit-chat went on back and forth until reaching Rockin's house which was a small wooden cottage much like Fluttershy's except instead of critters running around it was painted forest green with yellow trims and was bare except for a few occasional speakers laying around the yard.

"What are all these speakers for?" asked Twilght

"Oh, those are for when I want to be alone. Like when I just want to think or relax I blast my favorite songs and they cancel out the sound in the area, but it's REALLY loud so that's why I live outside the town so I don't bother other ponies."

"How can you still hear?"

"I grew up with a mom who loved to play her music really loud so eventually you build a tolerance"

"Sounds to me you're going slightly deft"

'Maybe, but hey that's my problem"

"Well other than your love for loud music and green what else do you like?"

"I like to help ponies with their problems makes me feel good about myself, and I don't mind getting my hoofs dirty"

"Sounds like you need to meet Applejack"

"Who's that?"

"Oh she's one of my friends in Poniville"

"Really? What does she do?"

"She works on her farm in Sweet Apple Acers"

"Oh, she's a farm girl. My grandparents actually own a farm themselves"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I'm not a farmer. I like technology and science more than crops and herding"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, discovery, building equipment for everypony to use."

"You mean engineering?"

"Exactly!"

"But then, why aren't you"

"Cause I just wasn't meant to, I got my cutie mark when I was doing pretty much nothing, I studied as hard as I could to become an engineer pony but when I finally gave up, WHAM! Hello cutie mark!"

"Well that's not really fair."

"Eh, doesn't matter, I don't have to do anything but I have the knowledge in case anypony needs it. Just another way to help"

"So you're kinda like a mix of Rainbow Dash and Applejack"

"I'm guessing Rainbow Dash is another one of your friends?"

"Yeah, she's a weather pony, she doesn't have to do much but is always willing to help."

"Sounds cool."

"TWILIGHT!" called a high pitched voice of one hyper pony

"Oh no." Twilight groaned before the pink blur in the distance almost teleported right in-front of the two ponies "Hello, Pinkie Pie."

"Twilight! Spike just told me about the new pony in town, and I haven't thrown him a welcome to Poniville party like I did when you came to Poniville so I just wanted to come get you guys so that we could throw a party! I already invited everypony, and I set up everything at the library, with the help of my party cannon, but I need you guys to come right now before it gets too late and everypony goes home so come on!" Pinkie Pie almost screamed in 5 second before getting behind her and pushing her in the direction of the library

"Okay, Pinkie Pie! Okay! Stop pushing!"

"Well then start moving!"

"I'm really sorry about this Rockin'."

"Are you kidding this is great! Your friends are so cool! I mean parties, controlling the weather, family farms! I love this place!"

"Yeah, they really are..."

**Well this is Chapter 2, bet you didn't expect a changeling! What was once a simple story is about to get super complex! Okay so maybe not super complex but you know what I mean! Please Review!**

**Also if you want to get a good picture of Rockin' go to the Pony Creator game on DeviantART and copy and paste the code bellow in the create advanced section:**

**3G1O0040106B6564FFC49D000000 0A52FUP1837000000001U1000000 E000000S107F3FCC004CB2**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know you guys are just trying to help but geez! The comments hurt a little bit but I am trying to slow down, but next time, go easy on the criticism I don't have much time to write these thanks to school but I do tend to rush which isn't very good and you know what I am giving you permission to envision this any way you see fit If you think it would be better if it went in a different direction GO FOR IT! Just don't forget to give credit to who you got the idea from aka me! Also thanks for the tip on spelling Ponyville I really needed that one.**

Twilight, Rockin', & Pinkie Pie were on their way to the library for Rockin's 'Welcome to Ponyville Party'. Twilight was on the left with Pinkie in the middle while Rockin' was on the right, with Twilight and Rockin' trotting and Pinkie Pie hopping at a reasonable paste through the meadows between Rockin's home and Ponyville the three ponies were all eager to arrive although some more than others and one for a completely different reason. Twilight and Rockin' would glance at each other thoughts of appearance and personalities along with recent knowledge of the others pass time and how compatible they would be if they got closer, not only to themselves but to the others as well ran through their minds. Rockin' would certainly take a liking to Rainbow Dash & Applejack being the type that likes to have fun but also work hard, his love for nature bringing him peace would give him and Fluttershy reasons to consult, also his loudness would go great with Pinkie Pie. Rarity's beauty would defiantly get his attention but since they were so different, carrier and personality wise they probably would become just friends. Rockin' was consulting wither he should pursue a possible relationship with the purple mare, the pros being that she was cute, intelligent, friendly, helpful, and actually quite high ranking being the student of Celestia. While the cons were that they had just met, she enjoyed peace and quiet to study while he liked loud and energizing music, he knew almost nothing of her personal life besides of a few of her friends and dragon assistant. That was another thing, he could feel the slight tension the small reptile held towards him, almost as if he was deciding if he should befriend him or try to push him away. Pinkie Pie being the hyper, noisy pony she is couldn't stand another second of the silence that hung in the air.

"So Rockin', where are you from? Did you move here from Manehatten? Applebloom has a cousin that lives there, did you know her? Her name is Babs. Hey, what's that thing around your neck? Is it a scarf! Rarity could make you a bigger one, yours looks too small. Do you like cupcakes? I just love, love, LOVE cupcakes. I can make the best cupcakes you've ever tasted, I can also make cakes and candy and muffins and I can throw the biggest and bestest parties in all of Equestria! Do you like parties, if you don't why not? They're fun! Especially when you have party cannon, do you want to see mine?-"

Rockin' deciding he has heard enough of the pink pony, placed his headphones over his ears and adjusted the volume until he couldn't hear her voice, with a grin he continued on with the two mares reveling in his music, Twilight soon followed his lead casting a transparent sound proof dome around her head with a grin of her own at the silence. Pinkie unaware of the two canceling her out continued on with her long string of questions that would never receive an answer. Following from above resting on a cloud was a yellow pegasus pony with 3 pink butterflies with green bodies as her cutie mark careful to not be spotted by the ponies below, until a shadow came over her. Looking up from her position, Fluttershy gave a quiet meep as her attacker flew into her flying straight towards the ground below. Poor Fluttershy was so terrified her voice refused to leave her throat as the ground approached rapidly, but instead of a merciless death a green portal was formed and as both passed through it sealed instantly. Fluttershy found herself in a dark cave, face to face with something she never thought she would see again. The pure black coat with insect like wings sprouting from its back and razor sharp fangs confirmed the creature in-front of her was a changeling. She was about to scream in fear but the creature before her placed it's hoof over her mouth to prevent and sound from coming fourth

"Now, now. What good would screaming do in a cave so far away from anypony?" It's feminine voice asked revealing the creature was female.

"W-What do you want with me?" asked the trembling yellow pony

"Oh no, it's not what I want from you, it's what I want from your purple friend out their"

"Twilight? What do you want with her?" asked Fluttershy willing to try to protect her friend even if it caused harm to herself bringing her some courage

"No doubt ably you know what I am, and what I need to feed correct?"

"You're a changeling, and you feed off of l-love"

"Correct."

"So what does this have to do with Twilight?"

"Don't play dumb with me you little filly!" The dark coated creature spat "You know perfectly well what I'm after. You plan to help that dragon boy solve his little issue with that grey stallion."

"How do you know about that!"

"I was merely their my dear! Being a changeling gives me the ability to feel other's emotions that draw me to my next victim, and while that stallion has shown interest, it's merely a crumb compared to the feast the young dragon presents."

The realization hit Fluttershy like a train "You're after Spike!"

"Well yes, but the stallion still provides some nourishment, so why not feed off of both at once?"

"How would you do that? It's not like they'll be okay with you dating both of them."

"But who says I have to choose? If they get suspicious I can always just twist their memory."

"But if Spike and Rockin' after Twilight why did you take me?"

"Well, I needed some way to get into the party without attracting much attention, and since 'Twilight' is currently out in the open, you were all alone, waiting for me to take, and now that I have you here…" The creature's horn glowed green as pitch black crystal like spikes jetted out of the ground over Fluttershy trapping her. Then greens flames engulfed the dark creatures form before disappearing revealing that she had taken Flutershy's form before taking flight "Soon, I will surpass that of my very own queen! Then I, Blackheart, will rule all of Equestria!" the dark creature now known as Blackheart then flew out of the cave leaving behind a terrified Fluttershy pleading for her to stop and to spare her friends

"Oh, this won't be good!" Fluttershy worried to herself

***With Spike***

"Okay, that's the last of the decorations. The punch is done, the snacks are in place and almost all of the guests have arrived. Now all that's left is Twilight and the guest of honor." Announced Spike to the group of 4 including himself "Everypony knows what to do right?"

"Right! First, I gets Rockin's attention and takes him away from Twilight" Said Rarity

"Then I keep'em occupied with my apple pies, tarts, fritters, cider, and stories of Ponyville" Dais Applejack

"If he loses interest I swoop in to introduce him to everypony in Ponyville in ten seconds flat until he knows them all by heart and if that doesn't work I challenge him to a race. No guy can ever refuse a challenge" said Rainbow Dash

"And if all that fails we signal Fluttershy to ask her critter friends to cause a fake stampede causing everypony to scatter to protect their property. Perfect!" Spike said

"But isn't kinda mean to freak everypony out by faking a stampede?" asked Applejack

"Na its fine, but remember we have to keep them apart while I try to give Twilight a fun night… wow that sounded wrong." "Ya think?" asked Rainbow but then the door to the library opened and Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Rockin' entered

**"WELCOME TO PONYVILLE!"** everypony in the room cheered

"Oops! That's my cue! Wish me luck darlings!" Rarity called over her shoulder trotting past everypony "Twilight! Darling! Where have you been! You missed gossip time!" Rarity acted

"Sorry, Rarity. But I was getting to know the new stallion in town better."

"Oh you must be Rockin', Spike-Wikey has told me about you."

"Spikey-Wikey?"

"It's Rarity's nickname for Spike" explained Twilight

"Oh has he now? Well, what has Spikey-Wikey said about me?" Asked Rockin' in a deadpan tone

"Well not much really, but he said that you look like a gentlepony, but since he doesn't know you all that well he doesn't know if you are… oh how to say it…"

"Trustworthy?" offered Twilight

"I suppose that's appropriate but he never mentioned how handsome you are, would you come with me please? I would love to get to know you more." Rarity asked in a flirtatious tone and batting her eyelashes causing Twilight to furrow her brows slightly.

"Umm, sure I guess? You're one of Twi's friends so I guess it's mandatory." Agreed Rockin'

"Fabulous! Oh, you must tell me all about yourself! What was it like where you lived…" and with that Rarity and Rockin' disappeared into the crowed of ponies leaving Twilight behind

"What the hay was that about?" Twilight asked to not expecting an answer until-

"Beats me" said the small purple dragon walking up to Twilights side and casually leaning onto her

"Oh, hey Spike! How've you been?"

"Pretty good you?"

"I've been well, Rockin' showed me his house outside of Ponyville"

"He did what!" Spike yelled causing a few ponies to look at them but luckily the music provided by Vinyl prevented many from hearing

"Spike calm down! What's so bad about showing me his place?"

"Nothing except for that it's outside of Ponyville where nopony would be able to hear you if he tried something. You're smart enough to know you don't leave with somepony you barley know especially if it's to their house!" Spike scolded

"Spike, he's a great guy! He wouldn't do something like that. If you'd give him a chance you would see that. Besides, he would be stupider than a rock if he tried to do something with a student of the princess."

"But Twi-"

"No buts Spike!" Twilight interrupted "Listen, this party is for Rockin' and I have taught you better than to disrespect somepony the way you just have. So until you start acting like you should we are done talking" Said Twilight beginning to walk away until spike stepped in her way

"Wait! Okay, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that" Spike's throat warmed as his internal flame grew slightly from having to say this "I will try to trust Rockin' more"

"There, was that so hard?" Twilight asked rubbing her muzzle over Spike's cheek

'You have no idea' Spike thought to himself "Come-on let's get back to the party" said Twilight "Alright…" Spike followed Twilight through the crowed keeping an eye out for Rockin' to make sure they weren't interrupted. Thankfully Rainbow's plan was working out smoothly. Rockin' was so busy with the other ponies he didn't bother Spike or Twilight at all, that is until Fluttershy showed up…

The creak of the door was lost to the music so nopony noticed the pink haired mare entering the library so late into the evening. Changelings were known for their extraordinary acting skills, able to deceive some of the most brilliant ponies known in the land. The imposter disguised as the most innocent pony in Equestria was quick to noticed her meals in separate parts of the library decided to get to work. First was to get the separate victim back in the game. Fluttershy approached her friends that were currently distracting the new pony with a cupcake eating contest, Pinkie Pie Vs. Rockin', both were furiously chomping down the pink frosted treats as ponies gathered around to watch the spectacle. Rockin' had downed 10 cupcakes while Pinkie was working on her 20th easily consuming the sweets like she had done almost all her life. By the time Rockin' was half-way through Pinkie had already won claiming victory for the mare's team in the game they had started.

"What's the score AJ?" asked Rainbow

"Mares 5 : Stallions 3" responded the tan earth pony

"Give up _boy_?" taunted RD

"Never! _Girl_!" Rockin' taunted back

"Um… excuse me?" tried the changeling turned Fluttershy

"Face it! Mares rule! Stallions drool!" shot RD

"You wish. You mares couldn't do half us stallions do" boasted Rockin'

"That's not what the score says!"

"Pardon me but-" Flutterfake tried again

"Score shmore! Stallion build the towns!"

"I really think you should-" once again interrupted and beginning to lose patience

"But mares run them!"

"Oh yeah! Well-" This time Rockin' was interrupted

"SORRY, BUT I REALLY THINK YOU SHOULD TALK TO TWILIGHT!" the yellow mare spoke with a soft yell Rockin' hearing what she said instantly lost interest in the argument at the mention of the purple mare and began his frantic search for her giving a muttered 'Oh shoot!' Rainbow Dash flew next to Fluttershy to whisper to her furiously

"Fluttershy! What are you doing here! You're supposed to be with the critters!"

"Well I was thinking and it didn't really seem fair that we are helping Spike. Rockin' deserves a chance to be with Twilight too" She stated calmly

"Are you nuts! Spike's our FRIEND! We're supposed to be on his side!"

"But Rockin' is our friend too now remember?"

"I guess but we agreed to help Spike!" RD whispered back furiously, AJ, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie soon came to see what the commotion was about

"What's goin' on here?" asked AJ

"Fluttershy's gone off the deep!" RD answered

"I have not. I merely think Rockin' deserves a fighting chance don't you?" asked Fluttershy innocently

"But what about Spike? You saw how he was acting." Questioned Rarity

"Yeah! He was all Mr. Grumpy Pants!" chimed Pinkie "I don't like it when my friends are Mr. Grumpy Pants."

"Well… as much as I hate to admit it Fluttershy's got a point" said AJ

"What! Not you too AJ!" Shouted Dash

"Their's nothing wrong with fightin' fair RD, we both learned that lesson"

"I can't believe this! We have known Spike way longer than Rockin' and we all know he deserves this! Think about it! Who was the one that was always there when you needed somepony!? Spike! Who helped save The Crystal Empire!? Spike!..." Rainbow looked at her friends who all had their heads down at Rainbow's speech except for Fluttershy keeping the timid appearance she always had "Who got Twilight, one of our best friends, who was so… scared to meet new ponies, to finally come out of her shell enough so the we could meet her…?"

"I'm not saying that Spike doesn't deserve to be with Twi, RD. But… but this is different. If we help Spike, then Rockin' may never be happy."

"Horseshoes!" Exclaimed Rarity, "Rockin' is a very nice colt, he could find another mare easily. But with Spikey- I mean with Spike, he's been with Twilight all his life, and to take someone as important as that away from him… It would tear him apart." Fluttershy seeing that she was losing ground decided that now was the time to put her own plan into action, sneaking away from the group she set out to find a hiding place until the guests left

"Why don't we just let them settle it themselves?" asked AJ

"Because Spike needs our help and I would never turn my back on my friends! Guess the same doesn't go for you!" Rainbow fumed storming away, being the element of loyalty such double-crossing was unthinkable to her "I'm going to help my friend be happy, if you change your mind you know where to find me!"

*Sigh* "Sorry Spike, but fair's fair" AJ mumbled to herself with her head slightly lowered as she walked into the crowed

"Well now what do we do?" questioned Rarity, there were a few seconds of silence between to two remaining ponies before Pinkie Pie leaped into the air throwing streamers and screaming **"PARTY!" **Before Vinyl cranked up the volume and the party continued…

**Oh no! Poor Fluttershy! Will the mane 6 be able to rescue their un-kownly missing friend? Will Spike be able to have the mare he so longingly needs? Will the bonds that have been severed be able to mend? Why am I asking you these questions? Find out next chapter! **

**Did I do a little better? Review!**


	4. Heating Up

**Wow thanks guys! Great to know I'm getting better at this! I noticed I haven't put much time with Spike and Twilight together but that's about to change…**

***Meanwhile with Spike and Twilight***

Spike had been doing everything he could to try to make Twilight happy and it was working, she was having a great time. The only problem is that she hasn't noticed any of his intentions, and it was beginning to become frustrating. Why was it so hard to get a girl to like you! He had tried, being nice, doing things for her, getting her re-fills and making sure her favorite songs were played but nothing worked! Maybe he was going about it the wrong way… maybe instead of making sure she was having fun at the party, he she try making her happy with what she likes to do! But that would have to wait until after the party when she could concentrate… or… they could just go upstairs… yep going with the stairs. Walking up to the purple mare that was currently sitting at a table to rest from the dancing the purple dragon greeted.

"Hey Twi! Getting tired?"

"Oh hey Spike! Yeah dancing sure does get to a pony."

"Well you want to take a break?"

"Twilight looked at him with a raised brow and said "Uh, isn't that what I'm doing?"

"No, I meant take a break from the party!" Spike said with a smile

"How would I do that? It's at our house."

Spike just chuckled lightly before saying " Just follow me Twi."

Twilight with a shrug stood from her seat and followed the small reptile through the crowed of ponies ultimately leading to the stairs stopping for a second and raising a brow Twilight continued to follow her assistant.

"Spike?" Twilight called "Spike, where'd you go?"

"In here Twi!" Spike called from her… study? Why would he be in her study? Twilight opened the room that contained nothing but books and her study podium, and now here assistant. "Spike, what are you doing? You barley come in here, especially if there's a party downstairs."

"I just know that you're not Equsrtia's biggest fan when it came to parties and I thought you would like some time to study." Explained the cute little lizard innocently

"Spike that's sweet but if I wanted to study I could have come up here on my own." Twilight said turning to grab some of the books she would need to continue in her quest for knowledge

"But then how would I study with you?" The question caught the purple mare off-guard and it showed as all of the books that she had selected fell to the floor with a loud thud from their thickness and she froze in place "Twilight? Are you alright" Spike asked, Twilight came out of her statue like state and levitated the books off the ground resuming her task

"It's nothing Spike it's just… We haven't studied together since we were back in Canterlot…" Twilight said nothing more as she reminisced on the days her and Spike would spend hours upon hours of nothing but study. Even late at night in the bed they used to share Twilight would hold the book in-front of them and with the light from the glow of her horn they would read and read and read until Spike would drift to sleep and cuddle up to her side. Back then they didn't need anypony else she was so happy with just Spike by her side and all the books she could read with him. All of that stopped when they came to Ponyville and they made new friends and until now she hadn't realized just how much she missed having that special time when it was just her and Spike alone, lost in the world of knowledge.

"Twilight" She remembered when Spike tried to bring her one of the largest books in the royal library just so they could read without having to stop to get another book

"Twilight!" Then there was the time when Spike fell asleep on her back when he had his head rested on-top of hers reading the book below, she had to carry him to bed and tuck him in before jumping in with him for the night they cuddled up to each other for warmth because of the harsh mountain winter cold.

**"TWILIGHT!" **Spike screamed in-front of her face causing her to snap out of her daze and jump at the close proximity that there muzzles where at. Twilight shook her stray thought out of her head

"Sorry Spike, I got lost in my thoughts for a second" Twilight apologized

"A second? Twi, I've been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes… What were you thinking about?" A small blush came to her cheeks as she remembered holding him in her hoofs only instead of envisioning a younger Spike, it was the one right in-front of her Spike noticed the blank stare Twilight was giving him and moaned "Oh, come on! Not again!"

"It's not that Spike it's just… I was thinking about when we were back in Canterlot… You know back when it was just you and me. I miss the time when we did everything together, when we would study together or just read to be next to each other… don't you?"

Spike nodded with a small smile "Yeah, that's actually what I'm trying to do. I'm trying to re-build that bond that we shared when it was just us… I want my… my… I don't know what to call you! I just want you back!"

"Friend?" Twilight offered

"NO!" Spike yelled back, Twilight looked hurt by the comment until he continued saying "Friend, doesn't even come close to what you mean to me!"

"Spike…"

"Listen Twilight, I've been feeling really… strange lately and… It seems to only happen when Rockin' is around you. That's sorta why I don't really like him, because every time he's near you I feel like he's trying to… to take you away from me… and… and I hate it!"

"Spike, that's crazy! There is no way in Equstria anypony would take me away from you. You're my closest… closest…" Twilight giggled slightly "Now _I_ don't know what to call _you_!"

"Well whatever we are to each other, there's no way I'm going to let it go."

"Me either" A few seconds went by where the two whatever-they-weres simple stared at each other with a smile before Spike came back to the task at hand

"Well, let's get studying!" Spike announced lifting a large brown book to start on

"I couldn't agree more." Twilight said trotting over to her podium where Spike had already set the book and opened to the first page "Chapter 1: Rebuilding Lost Relations" Twilight read out-loud

***With Rockin'***

Rockin' had searched everywhere, the kitchen, dining room, dance floor, living room basement (which he had to say was really cool), everywhere! … Except…

"Her Bedroom!" Rockin' shouted dashing towards the stairs but before he could climb a single step a rainbow colored streak zoomed in-front of his face

"And WHERE do you think you're going? Nopony is allowed upstairs except Me, Spike, Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, and the Princesses themselves!"

"But I need to talk to her! I've been ditching her all day!" Rockin' pleaded

"Well that's your fault; you should have been a better friend!"

"But-"

"It's okay Rockin', you can go upstairs. RD's just bein' pertective of her friends" Applejack said with her southern accent bumping Rainbow out of the way

"Oh, thanks so much AJ!" Rockin' said dashing up the stairwell

"Dang it Applejack! Why would you do that!?"

"I told ya! Fair's fair!" Rainbow gave a small growl of frustration before storming back into the crowd Applejack following behind her, neither saw the usually timid pony trot up the stairs after Rockin'

"Twi! You in there!?" asked Rockin' banging on the bedroom door, until a light caught his eye, the next door down had light seeping from under the door along with an occasional shadow. Figuring it must be Twilight he began to approach the door until he herd the bedroom door creak open behind him

"Hey, Rockin' what do you need?" Asked Twilight leaning on the door frame

"Oh hey Twilight, I thought you were in there." Said Rockin' referring to the door with light coming thru it

"Oh, that's probably just Spike. So why are you up here? This part of the library is private." Asked Twilight again

"Oh, well I just wanted to talk to you, plus Applejack said it was okay soo…"

"Well what did you want to talk about?"

"Umm, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang-out again. Cause I really like spending time with you, you're really cool and maybe we could… uh…"

"Go out?" offered Twilight

"Yeah! I mean, if you want. It's up to you and-" Rockin' halted his rambling when Twilight pecked him on the cheek

"I'd love to" a large blush came over Rockin' as a goofy grin spread across his face

"Great, so uhh… see you at noon?"

"Noon it is."

"Great, so uhh… bye."

"Goodbye Rockin'." Rockin' started to wobble towards the stairs still slightly dazed by the kiss, Twilight watched him until he was out of sight then grinned a maniacal smile with sharp fangs as teeth

"One down, two to go…" she said beginning towards the door

"Ah ah ah. Not yet my dear…" whispered a faint voice

"Who's their!? Show yourself!"

"Calm now my sweet, I'm a friend.."

"I have no friends!" Blackheart spat shifting back to her original form

"Ah, but everybody needs friends… Especially those who are after a goal they can't accomplish on their own…"

"I can handle myself!" she spat again

"Well then… let's put that to the test…" with that wooden arms jetted out of the walls along with razor sharp spike shooting straight towards her, the arms wrapping around her body as the spikes stopped not even an inch away from her face before she could blink… if she would blink

"You see… I could finish you right now if I pleased…"

"… Who are you…?"

"Oh, where are my manners, allow me to introduce myself." The lines in the wood began to shift towards one direction as they formed what looked like a serpent like goat faced dragon, with a griffin claw for one arm and paw like arm for another, with his hind legs shaped like goat legs, one horn looked crystal like while the other looked like an elks antler.

"My name is Discord, god of chaos" said the wooden hybrid

"Discord… I've herd of you. You were trapped in stone! Exclaimed the dark coated creature

"Ah, but every trap has its release"

"But how did you escape?"

"That if for a later time… but for now…" Discord released Blackheart from the wooden prison, everything fusing back into the walls

"Now that you know who I am" Discord continued "Do you still refuse my help?"

"… What did you have in mind?"

"That's the spirit! Oh, this is going to be so much fun! Now since you have so foolishly accepted Rockin's advance we have to get rid of the REAL Twilight Sparkle NOW"

"That's what I was going to do! She's vulnerable now!"

"Do you have the intellect of a filly! That wretched dragon is with her right now! You have to lure her away from her friends or were doomed!"

"Well how do you suggest I do that!"

"Twilight would do anything for her precious friends so all we need to do is fake some sort of distress, you have Fluttershy prisoner correct?"

"Yes, why?"

"Tomorrow, you will pose as Fluttershy to lead Twilight into a trap, then once we have her you will go on your 'date' with Rockin' to gain more power."

"But what of the dragon?"

"You leave him and the others to me…"

"Are you sure? Twilight and her friends have defeated you before."

"Trust me I have some… old friends… that would enjoy some revenge"

"Very well then. We begin tomorrow!" Blackheart shifted into a bright blue pony with cotton candy hair and a cake cutiemark before exiting the library towards the Everfree forest, Discord remained in the hallway until he spoke

"I told you she would fall for it, changelings may be great actors but their intellect is quite low."

A cloud of shadows drifted off of the wall before taking a solid form next to Discord

"Very well Discord, I just want you to follow through our deal." Said King Sombra

"Yes, yes. I know you get the Crystal Empire and kill off that purple dragon while I get to plung the rest of Equstria into glorious chaos! Leaving the Crystal Empire untouched."

"Exactly"

"Although I don't know how Blackheart will take having her meals destroyed"

"She won't live long enough to care" Chuckled King Sombra dissipating back into the shadows

"Ooh, this is going to be fun!" mused Discord fusing into the wall before disappearing completely

***Back with Spike & Twilight***

*Yawn* "Hey Twi?" asked Spike

"Yes, Spike?"

"It sounds like everypony's going home… You wanna head to bed?"

"You can go if you want Spike, I'm going to study a little longer."

"Actually Twi, I was wondering if it could be like back in Canterlot… you know with you and me reading to each-other until I fall asleep?"

Twilight took a moment to respond, touched that Spike wanted that special time back just as much as her "Of course Spike."

Twilight, with spike on her back trotted out of the library levitating a book with her towards their bedroom. Once inside she tucked Spike in before climbing in next to him, positioning the book so that both of them could read it and began to continue their studying late into the night.

"After Lord Broadny defeated his longtime friend turned rival he began the rebuilding stage of his economy where he-" Twilight was interrupted by a light snore from beside her, when she looked Spike was fast asleep curling up on her side for warmth, With a twinkle in her eye and a smile on her lips Twilight leaned down and placed a small kiss on Spike's forhead before closing the book laying down to rest thinking 'Just like Canterlot'…

**Sorry for being gone so long School has been dragging me down anyway hope you like it and thinks are starting to heat up! REVIEW!**


	5. So it Begins

**Well Chapter 5. So far we have Discord, King Sombra, and a Changeling named Blackheart. How devious! How will our pony friends get out of this one? How will Spike get Twilight to see what he wants from her? The adventure continues! Also all ways of escape and purpose of the antagonist will be explained so CHILL! Villains are bad so they may curse every once and a while, just a heads-up. ENJOY! :D **

*Thump**Thump**Thump**Thump**Thump*

"Mmmm" Twilight moaned, not appreciating the loud disturbance at the door. Where was Spike? The small form scooting back into Twilight's side answered that question, Looking down seeing the purple reptile curled next to her in such a peaceful sleep not even Angel could compare. Smiling warmly Twilight decided to let him continue his rest while she answered the door, after all Spike has done so much for her she likes to give back every once and a while.

*Thump**Thump**Thump**Thump**Thump*

Trotting down the stairs quickly but quietly, Twilight rushed to the door before the knocking awoke the sleeping dragon upstairs. Opening the door with her magic, a yellow pony with pink hair was revealed

"Fluttershy? What's going on?"

"Oh, well. I'm sorry to intrude but, we need your help. It's an emergency!"

"What's wrong!?"

"Angel ran into the Everfree forest, and I can't find him! I've already asked everpony else to help and they're looking for him right now but maybe with your magic we could find him."

"No problem, let's go!" Twilight and Fluttershy ran east towards the dark enchanted forest, other ponies glancing at the galloping mares as they ran by, curios as to why they were running but brushing it off as it is usual to see when it came to the ponies involved. Twilight ran into the Everfree forest, Fluttershy close behind

"Which way Fluttershy?"

"I think this is far enough…"

"Wha?" an echoing chuckle danced around the shadows as Twilight searched for the source

"Who's there! Show yourself!" Ordered Twilight, her horn beginning to glow, readying for defense

"Now, now. Is that anyway to treat an old friend?" The voice asked, Twilight's pupils shrunk slightly as the voice she herd rang a bell in her memory

"No… It can't be!"

"Oh, but it is…" Twilight turn around to see the mixed hybrid standing tall behind her

"Hello my dear…" Discord said not even an inch away from her muzzle

"Discord… how… we turned you to stone! "

"Oh come now, you didn't think a god of chaos could be defeated that easily did you?"

"But… the elements…"

"Oh yes those are real, but I knew you would defeat me, that is why I made a… dummy so to speak"

With a sliver of courage regained Twilight spoke "We still have the Elements of Harmony! So why return now!"

"Because now I have some friends of my own…" Discord motioned towards Fluttershy who now had a malicious grin

"Fluttershy? You're helping Discord?"

"NO! You fool!" Fluttershy shouted before green flames covered her form, replacing it with Blackheart

"A changeling! Where's the real Fluttershy!

"Right here!" Blackheart shot a green beam from her horn right under Twilight forming a portal with Twilight falling in with a scream of fear from the feeling of falling that was short-lived when she smacked into the floor. Twilight groaned while rubbing her head from the impact

"Twilight is that you!?" asked a high pitched voice

"Fluttershy? Is that you, I mean the real you?"

"Yes! I'm overhear Twilight!" Twilight looked over towards the voice and saw her pegasus friend in a cage of black crystals

"Fluttershy! Are you alright?" Twilight asked rushing towards the crystal prison

"I'm fine, but you have to leave before-"

"I'm afraid it's much too late for that." Said Blackheart coming out of the portal along with Discord

"Discord! What is he doing here!" Shouted Fluttershy

"Discord and I have made an alliance" said Blackheart

"Yes, you see dears. Alone I could be defeated by the elements of harmony, but by preventing some of the members from performing their roles they will be useless. That's where Blackheart here comes in, she traps you here and while Twilight's here she will be free to feed off of those poor boys that are infatuated with her… But there is one flaw that I have tookin' care of. While Blackheart can conjure these crystals, little Twilly here has done some studying since her incident with King Sombra"

"You've been spying on us!" exclaimed Twilight

"Precisely, also being immortal gives me some perks. How do you think King Sombra became so powerful in the first place? I taught him how to hate, how to control magic far more powerful than pony magic. Powerful enough to kill, if so desired… Unlike pony magic… which is why…"

"I still live!" Announced King Sombra taking his physical form before everypony… and Discord

"I-It's not possible"

"Oh but it is. You see after your brother and that wretched whore of his destroyed my physical body, part of my horn survived. Which was all I needed to begin reforming myself. Such deed would normally take hundreds of years, but with the aid of my old mentor I was able to recover quiet quickly. And after more tutoring under Discord I have become even more powerful than before, I discovered the crystal cage has a flaw but I have perfected it"

"Flaw? Please, nopony could escape the crystal cage. It's impossible."

"Is it now? Twilight, would you like to explain what you've learned?"

Twilight didn't look away from the ground as she grumbled her answer "The dark crystal are devised of pure hatred and enchanted with dark magic to prevent any means of escape, but if exposed to love and happiness, they could be destroyed…"

"Precisely, now shouldn't you be going somewhere?" asked King Sombra, Blackheart narrowed her eyes before beginning towards the portal

"WAIT! Why are you helping them!? Who are you after!" Screamed Twilight

"They offered their assistance so that I may feed off of your friends, then once I am strong enough, I will complete what my sister failed to. Only then will our hive be free to indulge themselves just as you ponies have."

"My friends? But I don't have many colt friends? And what Sister?... Do you mean Queen Chrysalis?"

"She was too weak, she was not fit to lead the hive, but I will! As for your friends … I'm sure you've noticed some unusual behavior "

"But the only colts I really interact with are Big Macintosh, and the new pony Rockin'."

"Well you have one, but who said the other had to be a colt?"

"What do you mean? I don't know anypony else that likes me that isn't a pony"

"NO! DON'T! PLEASE!" Cried Fluttershy knowing full well who she meant

"Silence!" Blackheart Spat before turning back to Twilight "I mean, there's a certain boy that fancies you. A boy that has spent all his life helping you"

"What are you talking about! The only person that I've known for so long that isn't a pony is Spike!

Blackheart only grinned while eyeing the young mare, Twilight's pupils grew as realization hit her

"A-are you saying that Spike's… In love with me?"

"Well yes, he is now. But that will all change soon" With that Blackheart trotted back towards the portal, transforming into Twilight right before she entered and disappeared. Twilight was too stunned by the revelation of her closest friend's feeling towards her, she didn't even notice the evil black crystals surround her or King Sombra shooting a dark purple beam from his horn coating the crystals in a dark aura.

"Well, now that we have her let's begin taking over Equestria" Said King Sombra

"Let's indeed" Agreed Discord, both exiting through the portal before it itself disappeared, seconds of silence followed, the only sound being the drops of water hitting the cave floor. Twilight was to lost in thought to say anything while Fluttershy still had her face buried under her hooves from when Blackheart revealed Spike's secret

'Spike… why didn't you tell me… why didn't I notice it… there must have been signs… something…'

The memory of last night came to her mind, when they were in the study. Spike had wanted to get closer to her, 'I want my… my… I don't even know what to call you anymore!' Now she knows what he meant by that, but what was she to him? What was he to her? Would it be possible? He was so close to her heart it was hard to tell where he stood relationship wise.

"Twilight? Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked

"Why?"

"…Why what?

"Why didn't you tell me… why didn't anypony tell me?" Fluttershy was silent for a few seconds, thinking of an answer

"We were trying to help him."

"Help him with what!?" Twilight yelled causing Fluttershy to shrink in fear, but summoning what little of courage she had she responded

"Help him win you back…"

"Win me back? From who?" asked Twilight

"From us… from Rockin'… he was tired of being alone… and it was our fault. So we wanted to help him be happy again. We wanted him to have you back because… he deserves to be happy"

Twilight had tears streaming down her face as she thought how painful it must have been for Spike to have his best friend, the one he's known all his life, the one he loved, ripped away from him. She slumped to the ground sobbing. Angry at herself because she was the main cause of his pain and miserable that she was helpless to do anything now

"Twilight. I know this must be hard but we have to try to figure a way out of here. Everypony's in danger!"

She was, Twilight didn't like it at the moment, but she was right. She had to help her friends before she could help herself.

"Fluttershy, Did King Sombra reinforce your crystals too?" Twilight asked rubbing away her tears

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Stand back" Twilight aimed her horn towards Fluttershy's cell, concentrating on all the things that made her happy or that she loved. Images of her friends, her books, and her life flashing through her mind, a brief flash of Rockin' went by before Spike's face appeared, her horns glow grew brighter with every memory until she released the beam of sunlight like rays towards the dark crystals, turning them to nothing but ash with Fluttershy huddled in the center

Twilight was breathing heavily, sweat dripping down her face as fatigue weighed in from the giant magic use.

"Twilight! You did it!" Fluttershy cheered

"No time for celebrations Fluttershy, you need to get to Canterlot and warn Princess Celestia."

"But which way is it?"

"I honestly don't know, but you'll figure it out now GO!"

"Okay, I'll sent help for you as soon as I can Twilight"

"Oh and Fluttershy?"

"Yes?"

"… Please make sure Spike is okay."

Fluttershy smiled softly before giving a nod and flying out of the cave. Flying high so that she can determine which directed to go. Twilight trotted sadly to the side of her prison, trying to wrap her head around her feeling.

***With Spike***

Spike awoke from his sleep a few hours after Twilights departure. Normally Spike would be up much earlier but since Twilight's bed is much softer (and much more comfortable) it was rather troublesome to leave sleeps embrace. After finally riding the remainder of sleep from his system the young dragon noticed the lack of heat on his side, lokking over from his spot on the bed he saw that Twilight wasn't next to him, also, why was it so bright? Usually it doesn't get this bright until… crud! I overslept! Spike quickly scurried out of bed tripping over the sheets once or twice until hit landed on the cold wooden floor.

Spike rushed down the stairs leaving a trail of destruction behind him, he came to a stop in the sections of various novels where the purple mare would usually be found browsing the various selections of study material, but only sound it empty

'That's strange' Spike thought raising an eyebrow 'Where's Twi?'

"Hey Twi! You here!" Spike called into the desolate home

A rhythmic noise started to form, starting of faint but steadily growing louder, it sounded a lot like… trotting. The noise continued to grow louder until it completely stopped , a few seconds of silence followed until a few knocks from the front door echoed through the house.

'Twilight must have locked herself out again' Spike mused approaching the door, upon reaching it he opened the door not to Twilight but instead Rarity

"Rarity? What are you doing here? Do you know where Twilight is?"

"Hello Spike, how are you?" Replied Rarity ignoring his questions with a nervous smile

"Um… fine? Why? What's wrong?"

"Wrong? Why must something be wrong darling? I just wanted to see how you were doing this fine afternoon." Said Rarity with a large forced smile

"Rarity. I'm looking for Twilight. Do you know where she is?"

"Twilight? Oh um I think she said she was going to do some research on the animals in the Everfree forest with Zecora. Who knows how long she will be gone, it could be hours. In the meantime would you like to help me in the boutique?

"Twilight didn't say anything about going into the Everfree forest."

"Oh, well it must have slipped her mind. Come now we have much to do, and little time to do it"

"Greetings, you are in a hurry I see, I wonder why that is to be?"

"Celestia, why do you hate me so?" Rarity muttered

"Zecora? Why aren't you with Twilight?"

"Twilight is not with me, she is who I came to see."

"But Rarity said…" Rarity started to slowly back away "Rarity. Where's Twilight?" asked Spike with his hands on his hips

"Um… You see she's kinda… with Rockin' right now." Rarity didn't get to say much more because Spike took off into the streets of Ponyville

"Spike! Wait!" Called Rarity chasing after him

Spike ignored her cry and focused on looking for the purple mare, he looked down every ally, corner, and store, slowly making his way to the center. His deed was interrupted when a rainbow colored blur made a b-line towards the library

'Looks like Rainbow Dash found them ' heading in the direction the speed crazy pony left Spike soon came to find his objective. There, sitting across from Rockin' at some restaurant, was Twilight. She was smiling and laughing at whatever the grey stallion was saying. To anypony who walked by it, looked as if they were on a date.

Rarity ran up right behind him and quickly pushed him away from the scene, trying to explain the situation and how to handle it

But for Spike the only thing he could hear was the sound of something shattering to millions of pieces.

**Spike finds Twilight on a date with Rockin', but it's not really Twilight! How will Blackheart explain this to him? Find out soon!... Hopefully…**

**Sry for the really long wait but hey gotta spend time with the family during the holidays!**


	6. The Dreaded News

**I'm just going to get to the story...**

Rarity was taking well... more like dragging Spike to the boutique, her mind racing with ideas on how to deal with any questions or emotions Spike might unleash, but he just stood there... he didn't move... he didn't blink... he didn't talk, he just sat there staring at nothing. This only made the white mare worry grow.

Blackheart, having tookin' notice of the two retreating looked in the direction they were fleeing to, her eyes flashed an angry green before returning to normal, Rockin' also noticed Spike and Rarity fleeing, and wondering if Twilight needed to leave he asked

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" She said turning back to him

"You sure? Cause you can go if you need to."

"Actually, yeah I guess I should take care of this."she said getting out of her seat

"No problem, we can hang some other time."

"Thanks Rockin'."

"See ya Twi."

"Bye" And with that Blackheart trotted off to the boutique

Rarity took Spike to her home and invited all of the others over to try to give Spike some support but for some reason Fluttershy wasn't home. Having no time to question this, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie all entered the room Spike was in, not many of them had much experience in a situation like this except Rarity, so most didn't really know what to do.

Pinkie Pie would shove treats in-front of him and start to sing and dance to try to get him to smile, Rainbow Dash being the hardheaded pony she is simply told him to toughen up and fight Rockin' for Twilight, Applejack only said that he should try harder and comforted him slightly, she just didn't think it was all that fair that Spike should receive special attention.

After all of the mares tried their methods of cheering him up, and no response was show Rarity politely asked all of the other mares to leave the room, after all said goodbye and exited the room Rarity closed the door then calmly approached Spike, he didn't even look up at her, he sat their frowning at the floor, the only time his expression changed was when Rarity wrapped her hooves around his neck in a hug and quietly said

"It's okay, let it all out"

Those words seemed to break the dame he was holding, as tears flowed freely out of his eyes and he hugged her back. He couldn't hold back the whines of sadness from leaving his throat as he cried. Rarity rubbed his back and remained silent as she held the suffering dragon in her arms, on the other side of the door all the other mares even Rainbow couldn't hold back there own tears at the sound of the pitiful young dragon. His cries off pain could break almost any heart... almost.

Blackheart walked into the boutique and immediately spotted the group of ponies huddled around the door with tear stained faces, she calmly approached the group, Rainbow was the first to take notice of her, then signaled the rest of them to allow her to pass. Twilight entered the room and saw Rarity's back facing her with purple arms around her neck, the sobs never ceasing.

She walked silently until she was right behind Rarity and rested her hoof on her shoulder. Rarity looked at her and understood what she wanted, she released Spike from her embrace, his hands leaving her neck and wiping the tears from his eyes, chocking on sobs. Rarity left the room and dispatched all the others to give them privacy.

Blackheart stood there staring at the sobbing dragon, until she softly called his name, causing him to look up at her. He saw an emotionless face, and prepared to accept that what he wanted would never be, until it changed to a wicked smile, her eyes changed green and her horn glew bright, Spike wasn't able to scream before he was under her control, his pupils shrunk, and his eyes shone green. All sobs ceased as her will took over his own.

Then, as fast as it had started, it ended, Spike's eyes returned to normal, and all he knew was that he was standing in-front of Twilight after seeing her with Rockin', except he was... happy?

"Come Spike, lets tell everypony the good news" She said turning towards the door

Spike scrunched his face, almost as if he were in pain, before following her with a smile, he put his arm around her neck, like a stallion would a mare and stepped out of the room. All heads turned towards the two, Rainbow's mouth dropped, Rarity and Applejack smiled warmly, and Pinkie was bouncing around in glee, squealing like the energetic pony she is.

Then all of the mares surrounded Spike and Blackheart, asking question after question, about how everything is, and if they were together now but one question on everypony's mind was, what about Rockin'?

Blackheart ceased all questions saying that she would handle it all, and that her and Spike were now together, hugging him closer to her body to convince them.

Spike's smile grew, from his own will or not it grew hearing the mare that holds his heart say those words, but something was off. She wasn't acting like she normally does. A sharp pain in his head prevents him from thinking any further, but his wince didn't go unnoticed

"Hey Spike, y'all alright?" asked Applejack

"Ugh, my head. I think I need to lay down for a sec."

"Well, it's been a long day, lets go home so you can rest" said Blackheart as she scooped Spike onto her back

"But we have to celebrate your new relationship!" Whined Rarity

"Maybe some other time, Rarity, but Spike has to rest and I have some things to do."

"She's right sugarcube, Spike ain't lookin' as healthy as a hog right about now. Probably best to let him rest up for a bit." said Applejack

"Well... alright, but Twilight, darling. Please do fill us in on what happened later, will you?"

"I guess I coul-"

"Excellent! We'll see you tomorrow deary! Tah tah!" Rarity interrupter

"Well, I gotta get back to buckin' them apples. See ya Twi." said Applejack

"Ohhhh, tomorrow is going to be so much fun FUN **FUN**! I just can't wait! I'm going to invite everypony! Even Princess Celestia and Princess Luna!" that got Blackheart's attention

"Celestia and Luna!" Blackheart exclaimed

"Yeah! No doubt they would like to congratulate the two of you on your relationship. She is your teacher after all!"

"Oh, well. Yes of course you can invite them I mean why wouldn't they be invited. It's just, we just became a couple. It's not like we're getting married."

"Oh, but you could. You could be in so much love that you get married and have tons of little dragon-pony babies! This is GREAT!" With that Pinkie Pie ran off to get started sending out invintations

"This is a disaster" Blackheart muttered, Spike was fast asleep on her back, even though it was only 3 o'clock in the after noon he slept like a baby... well he was a baby after all

Blackheart trotted back to the library and after setting Spike in bed she came to a stop in the living room. "You can come out now..."

"Discord and King Sombra phased out of the wall in-front of Blackheart, Discord had his arms crossed, and King Sombra looked furious

"Well, you've managed to completely ruin any chance you had at making your plan work, Just like I thought you would" said Discord

"Yeah, yeah I know. That doesn't tell me what I have to do to fix this!"

"Fix this? There is nothing to be fixed, you made your choices and now you have to stick with them."

"So what do you suggest?"

"Get rid of Rockin'."

"Fine, but what about the Princess'?"

"Your sister was able to fool them, you should be able to do the same!" spat King Sombra

"Don't you dare raise your voice to me! I haven't seen you raise a hoof during all of this, the most you do is act as Discord's slave!"

A large burst of purple flame shot towards Blackheart before she was pinned against a wall, King Sombra had his hoof on Blackhearts throat and hissed in her ear

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now"

"Because she is needed tomorrow Sombra, Now let her go before I destroy both of you" said Discord

Sombra released Blackheart, she fell to the floor coughing and clutching her sore throat, Discord knelled down next to her

"Listen, you are able to disguise yourself and walk among the ponies without being noticed, we do not have that ability. So you do what we tell you and we'll make sure you help your hive understand?"

Blackheart said nothing as she thought, "Fine"

"Excellent! Now, you put on a show for all those ponies and keep them in the dark, you'll need one of your servants to take Fluttershy's spot, while Sombra and I think of a way to solve this issue."

Discord and Sombra faded back into the walls leaving Blackheart to prepair for the day ahead

***With Fluttershy***

Fluttershy had been flying for hours, she had refused to give up with her friends lives on the line. She had talked to the animals to find which direction to travel, Blackheart hadn't been lying when she said she was far from anypony, she had flown for miles and finally she could see the beautiful city of Canterlot in the distance. Only then did she finally decide to rest her sore wings, the critters of the forest provided her with food and water.

The next morning, Fluttershy took flight towards Canterlot to inform the princess of the intruders that have invaded Ponyville, obviously due to all the flying her wing strength increased drastically. Now she would be able to make it to Canterlot in just a few hours. The next morning, Fluttershy set off as soon as she awoke, and since she lived with tons of animals that needed feeding that was quite early, around 8 o'clock she took flight.

Around noon she arrived at the gates of Canterlot, and naturally she was stopped by the guards

"Halt! State your business!" Boomed one of the royal guard, Fluttershy's timid nature told her to flee but her friends were more important so using what courage she could she said

"I need to speak to the Princess immediately, it's an emergency!"

"Her royal highness, has important duties to attend to, she will send for you when available. State your name."

"You don't understand, Equestria is in terrible danger!"

Two two guards exchanged a whispered conversation before the other responded

"The Princess will handle all dangers, please yield and return home." Both guards moved to return to there post, but Fluttershy knew she had to see the Princess and she was getting desprate

"It's Discord!" she called, both guards stood stiff at the name, looks like that got there attention. Both looked back at her then at each other with worried stares.

"But there's more, King Sombra is with him and a changeling that goes by the name Blackheart! She's Queen Chrysalis' sister! They've joined together, I must see the princess." The dark names were enough for the guards

"Follow us!" Both shouted as they all started to rush towards the main hall

Princess Celestia was sitting peacefully at her throne, enjoying the warm sunlight that shun on her, all was quite, all was calm... until

"Your highness!" called the guard the guard bursting through the large doors followed by the other guard and Fluttershy

"Yes?" asked Celestia in her soft calm voice

"They have returned..." he said in a voice that sounded grave, Princess Celestia's eyes grew wide

"... Who has?" she asked, Fluttershy stepped out from behind the second guard

"Discord, your highness, but he isn't alone. King Sombra and a newcomer called Blackheart are with him."

"How is this possible? Discord statue still remains in the gardens, and King Sombra's return should have taken centuries?"

"The Discord in the gardens is a fake, he escaped and helped King Sombra reoform."

"And what of this newcomer, Blackheart?"

"She's a changeling, Queen Chrysalis' sister to be exact"

"What of the others?"

"The others are in Ponyville, they don't know of the impostor."

"And who has Blackheart taken form of?" Fluttershy dreaded of having to answer this question

"... Twilight, they have her caged in a cave far from hear, she was able to free me so I could warn you."

Princess Celestia's expression change to alarmed instantly, her wings unfurled in outrage

"Gather the guards!" The two guards rushed out the room "Fluttershy inform the Wonderbolts, of Twilight's location!"

"That won't do, Princess. They have her trapped in and enchanted crystal prison."

"They aren't going to free her, they're going to support her." Fluttershy nodded her head and took flight once again

The room was now empty except for the Princess as she sat in thought, "I fear a war is upon us..."

Celestia glanced at the pink letter resting next to her, the joyous news that it brought now turned dark, "I pray that Spike is unharmed..."

Her prayer was interrupter by the sudden voice that she had expected

"Princess! I was just told, please don't tell me it's true"

"I'm sorry Shining Armor, but it is. Your sister is a prisoner" Shining Armor's eyes began to water as his heart sank to his stomach... until rage came over him, he sprinted out of the room, hot tears running down his face. The princess was left to continue her prayer, then prepair for the "celebration"

Today was going to be the darkest day of history...

**HEY EVERYPONY IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT Rockin' AND Blackheart LOOK LIKE PM OR LEAVE A REVIEW AND I'LL SEND YOU THE LINK!**


	7. Family Issues

**Again straight to the story...**

Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, and Shining Armor along with a small group of royal guards rode the royal chariots into Ponyville, they were greeted by many ponies that bowed to the royal goddesses, and the captain of the royal guards. They all acted as if nothing was out of the ordinary that is until they met the "new couple", not even Princess Celestia could suppress the slight glare in her eyes.

"Congratulations Twilight, on finding love. And with Spike no less" Said Celestia

"Thank you Princess, we are thankful of your approval"

"And what do you have to say Spike?"

"I... I guess I couldn't be more grateful that Twilight loves me as much as I love her... man I've got jealousy issues."

"I see..." Celestia looked over towards Cadance, who wore a sympathetic smile towards Spike

Cadance with her powers over emotions could sense the purity of Spike heart, but when focusing on the impostor she only felt hatred towards everypony around her

Celestia looked back towards the group of ponies, except... why was Fluttershy there!

"Excuse me Twilight, I must speak with Fluttershy for a moment"

"Umm, okay Princess..."

Blackheart watched the Princess approach Fluttershy cautiously until a familiar voice was herd from behind her

"So this is what you had to take care of huh?"

"Oh, Rockin'! Hi, umm, yeah..." an awkward silence followed for of few seconds until Rockin' spoke again

"So this is the guy?" he asked pointing towards Spike with his hoof

"Yeah, this is Spike. Listen I'm sorry about this"

"No worries, it's happened before. Nothing I can't handle"

"This happened before?" asked Blackheart seriously doubting what he doesn't know

"Yeah, I mean the first time hurt like hay, but you kinda get used to it, sucks being the nice colt doesn't it?"

"I guess but, why aren't you mad?"

"Well think of it, instead of only one person being happy in a relationship, both are happy. Sometimes ponies just need a little push to get things going, and it's pretty nice being the push that makes to ponies happy for a long time?"

"Well trust me, you've made more than just us happy"

"Anyway, I'll see ya around. Okay?"

"Sure."

Celestiia calmly trotted towards the usually timid mare, all the ponies she passed bowing in respect to her, until she arrived next to her. Celestia bend her long smooth neck down th whisper to Fluttershy

"Fluttershy, I thought I told you to go with the Wonderbolts to help Twilight"

"Oh, well you see. The Wonderbolts are much faster flyers than I am, so to help Twilight quicker I gave them the directions so that they could get there sooner"

"Hmmm, very well. But you mustn't let this impostor see you. If she realizes you've escaped, there could be dire consequences."

"I understand Princess, I'll make sure to keep away from her"

"Good" Celestia than trotted back towards the royals seating herself between all of them at there table

Fluttershy trotted into the back of the crowd, passing by random ponies who would follow her, some walking next to her. Fluttershy spoke in a hushed tone

"The Princess knows about Blackheart, we must warn her." The two mares, Bon Bon and Lyra, nodded before slowing their pace to relay the message to the other ponies following them

"Princess, when shall we confront Blackheart?" asked Shining Armor

"Calm yourself, Shining Armor, your sister will be safe in due time"

"I mean no offence when I say this your majesty but that isn't soon enough for me."

"There is more to it than just simply apprehending the culprit, we have to think of her accomplices. With powerful ones like hers, we can't strike until the time is right"

"The time is now! She is vulnerable, if we take her hostage we could force the others to surrender!"

"Discord and Sombra are the main goal Armor, they wouldn't throw away their plan for a pawn in their game, we must play this right, otherwise Equstria will be staged into war, is that what you wish? To cause hundreds of deaths for the sake of your sister?"

Shining Armor lowered his head slightly in guilt

"Twilight is my most valuable pupil, and I promise you she will be returned safely, but for now we must wait."

"Yes your highness..."

Colgate calmly trotted through the crowd approaching her target

"Twilight, the Princess knows of you, we must regroup"

Blackheart looked at the blue pony in disbelief before asking

"How does she know?"

"The yellow one seems to have escaped and warned her, quickly follow us"

Blackheart along with Spike began to follow the group of ponies, until a cyan colored pony with a rainbow mane spotted her

"Hey egghead! Where ya goin'?! The party just started!"

Princess Celestia, along with the rest of the royals approached the scene cautiously, unsure if this confrontation would cause a outbreak

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash but there's some things I need to attend to."

"Like what? This party is for you and Spike and you're just gonna ditch it?"

"Rainbow, you don't understand-"

"No you don't understand! We worked our tails off to throw this party for you and Spike! The least you could do is enjoy it!"

Blackheart glanced over at the royals, noticing there advance towards her she did the only thing her instincts told her to do... signal the hive

Blackheart shot off a massive beam of green light into the sky, then like a swarm of locust, hundreds of changeling emerged from the trees

"WHAT THE BUCK!" Screamed Rainbow Dash

"Who are you and where's Twilight" Demanded Applejack

"Fools! She's mine now! Just as this dragon is!" spat Blackheart

"Spike!" cried Rarity but he paid her no mind as his usual emerald green eyes changed to an acid green, and moved into a protective position in-front of Blackheart as dozens of changelings landed behind and beside him

"That's quite enough Blackheart! Release him now!" Demanded Celestia

"I think I won't, you see this little dragons been quite a banquet and I plan to feed off of him for some time now!" she said rubbing Spikes chin as she rubbed Spike's chin, his only response was a growl towards the sun goddess

"No you shall not!" cried Celestia as she shot her massive golden energy towards Blackheart, she didn't even flinch as a group of changelings blocked the beams path, countering it with a combination of there own energy

The other royals, seeing the princess in distress rushed in to aid her, the few guards they brought too busy trying to fend the changeling army off the civilian ponies that were scrambling in a panic to try to flee

The royals combined there own magic with Celestia's and finally began to gain ground, but just as it looked as if there was hope of victory a massive green flame consumed the two clashing beams of magic pushing back the royals all together

"Well that's new." Said Blackheart seeing as the main threat to her as been dealt with she ceased this window to make her escape, throwing spike on her back she took flight into the sky

"Oh no you don't!" screamed Rainbow Dash, streaking through the sky to catch Blackheart, she maneuvered past green beams shot out towards her from the army of changelings but not even she could dodge them all, a group of the vile creatures crashed into her, forcing her to the ground.

Blackheart with Spike on her back flew off towards the hive, where her sister would no doubt-ably be waiting, followed by the changelings they all disappears into the sky

"Princess!" cried the guards rushing to aid the royals, who all were working on getting up

"Were all right" Said Shining Armor helping his wife to her hooves

"Princess they took Spike! And I can't find Fluttershy either!" Exclaimed Applejack

"I know, but not to worry, Fluttershy is safe. She's with the Wonderbolts" said the Princess rubbing her head

"Fluttershy's with the Wonderbolts!" cried Rainbow Dash

"Yes, this is all my fault, I thought she was here instead , I gave us away" said Celestia bowing her head

"Don't worry Princess, we'll get them back" said Pinkie Pie

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple" said Celestia

"What do you mean, it's just changelings, we can handle them right?"

"No, Discord as well as King Sombra are with her, and soon her sister as well"

"Let me guess, Queen Chrysalis right?" said Applejack

"Correct, we must gather an army, we are not strong enough to handle all of them, and with the Elements of Harmony incomplete, we may need to call upon other species in our aid."

"Other species? Like what?" asked Rainbow

"... The dragons." said Celestia

"Dragons! But why would they help us?" asked Rarity

"You all are unaware of who Spike really is, only the royal family is entitled to this information, but under the circumstances I believe you must know. Spike was given to us as a profit, he is unique, it is said that their is a dragon that would be born under the royal family of dragons that would only hatch under the magic of it's soul mate, a mare or colt that has been the previous lover of the dragon in past lives. Spike's species is one of a kind and only one may be alive at a time. Twilight and Spike are destined to be together, and when it comes to... reproduction. Spike's seed is able to fertilize a mare's egg but the offspring will not have any dragon qualities such as fire breath or scales but could have some appearance similarities such as color. The pony that is the soul mate to the type of dragon Spike is, is blessed with years of health and youth. Twilight will live as long as Spike and when he fades so to shall Twilight. The dragons WILL help us against Discord and the Changelings because Spike is the son of the dragon king."

"Sooo, Spike's royalty?" asked Rainbow Dash

"Not just royalty, a profit. But not even Spike knows of his origin and since his species doesn't always look the same, the next in line could be any dragon. He is even higher ranking than I"

"Whoa... that's... AWESOME! And I thought he was just some wimpy dragon! So is that why Spike's fire is green?"

"Yes, and speaking of Spike's fire, we must hurry to speak with the Dragon King before Blackheart learns about his power"

"What power?"

"For the species that Spike is, when he feels his mate is threatened he has the ability to grow drastically, much like when hording only his flame becomes twice as dangerous. His internal flame has a direct link to his heart, if one were to kill his mate his flame would go out and he too would die. If he goes into a rage his flame burns hotter."

"Excuse me, Princess, but what species is Spike?" asked Rarity

"It's full name can only be pronounced in dragon tongue, but we call them, Caballio Amator meaning Pony Lover. The pony that is it's mate is called Draco Amator meaning Dragon Lover."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Cried Rainbow Dash

"Not so fast, Rainbow Dash. You aren't coming." said Celestia

"What! Why not!"

"Because you and Shining Armor are going to be gathering the pony army. You will be captain of the pegasus, while shining armor leads the unicorn and earth ponies."

"But I don't know how to lead an army!"

"Rainbow Dash, you are one of the Elements of Harmony, I'm sure you will do perfectly"

"Yeah I am pretty good. Eh, why not? Plus my own army sounds pretty cool."

"The rest of you must rest, we leave tomorrow"

***With Blackheart in the Hive***

Blackheart along with Spike trotted into the her older sisters' chamber where she slept, Queen Chrysalis lied sleeping on her bed until she caught the sent of love in the air, her eyes peaked open as she raised from her sleep, "And what pony are you feeding off of now sister?" She asked without looking towards her

"Why not one pony at all" Blackheart responded with a smirk

Becoming curious by what her sister had said Queen Chrysalis raised from her bed to get a good look off her sisters food choice, once her eyes landed on the baby dragon she became fully awake, her eyes going wide in surprise

"A dragon! But how?! We can't take the form of other dragons!" Cried Chrysalis

"Maybe because this little dragon wasn't into his own species, kind of sick if you ask me"

Chrysalis's heart dropped from the one thing she thought she could never feel... fear

"H-he's the Caballio Amator?"

"The Caballio A-whata?"

"The Caballio Amator!" Chrysalis screamed into her sisters face "Do you have any idea what you have gotten yourself into!"

"Quite a lot actually" Said Discord carrying the unconscious Wonderbolts in one bubble and Twilight with Fluttershy in another

"Discord! What have you gotten my sister into!" Spat Chrysalis

"Why nothing my dear, this is all her doing. I mearly wish to assist her."

"Where's Sombra?" asked Blackheart

"He's running a little heron for me, That's not important, but what is, is that we are in quite a pickle."

"Care to explain what it is you want?" asked Chrysalis

"I need your army"

"HA! Like I would give you control over my hive"

"I don't believe I was asking" said Discord as he snapped his fingers and a bubble trapped Chrysalis, no matter how much she struggled the bubble wouldn't pop

"Sister!" cried Blackheart

"You fool! You've doomed the hive! You aren't my sister... you're a traitor!" shouted Chrysalis, Blackheart began to tear up until Discord got in her face and said

"Now you listen, and you listen well. I have had enough of your failures so either you start succeeding or your precious sister will be nothing more than a pebble!" The bubble containing Chrysalis shrunk slightly to prove his point

"No! Please! I'll do what you say, just don't hurt her!" Blackheart pleaded

"Good, first off, your hive is now mine, since our little cave was discovered"

"How?"

"Sombra forgot to reinforce, Fluttershy's prison. Anyway, second I don't suppose you know who Spike really is do you?"

Blackheart shook her head 'no'

"Good, then this should all work out perfectly..."

**Surprise! Spike is actually a rare species of dragon and Twilight is destined to be his mate! How will the King of Dragons react to learning his son is under the control of a changeling? Will he aid the ponies in war? Soon...**


	8. Alliances

**Now I don't ****usually do this but do to his/her amazing support in this fic I am giving a shout out to MAD and Mike101, thanks guys you've really inspired me to keep going, Things are getting interesting huh? You know I'm completely free balling this, I'm just writing what pops into my head that I think would make this fic more interesting. Well off we go!**

Blackheart quickly trotted into the main balcony to make an announcement, if Discord didn't get what he wanted it could mean the end of her entire species. She knew she would need help to free her sister, and no matter how much it sickened her, she knew the only ones able to help her were those wretched ponies. Soon taking the balcony Blackheart prepared to give Discord complete control over the hive.

"Attention! All changelings are to obey the direct orders of Discord lord of Chaos, until further notice. He is leading us to what we so desired for all our lives, to have the leisure of life without struggle" The end of her announcement was followed by a roar of cheers from the changelings, which only made Blackheart feel worse

It was a lie, She knew that they would most likely become slaves if she didn't succeed and she was tired of failing, plus this was for more than just her, this was for her race, her family.

"Well they're all yours." said Blackheart

"Excellent, now be off with you. Find out what those ponies are up to now"

"As you command" Blackheart said flying away as fast as her wings could take her

"Follow her" Discord said to an empty room, as a shadow dis-merged from the walls "This is all becoming very troublesome" he said rubbing his eyes

Blackheart flew faster than she ever had in her life, but she couldn't shake the dark figure following her. The castle was a good 20 miles from the hive and would usually take 5-10 minutes but with the speed Blackheart was pulling off she would make it in no less than 2. To ponies, changeling may be nothing but soulless evil creatures that feel nothing and only live to feed off of other, but truthfully, changeling were almost no different than ponies. They had feelings, and families, and they truly cared for one another just as the ponies cared for each other. That is why Blackheart was going to do the one thing no pony would ever think of a changeling to do... beg the princess for help

She flew straight to Canterlot, flying past as many guards as she could, but they weren't the royal guards for nothing, she couldn't out maneuver all of them and soon she was caught. The guards, after ceasing the changeling brought her to the main hall where Celestia would judge her punishment

***A little earlier with the Princess***

Princess Celestia, Luna, and the 4 remaining ponies of the mane 6 were gathered in the main hall about to departure for the cave of the dragon king

"Good luck girls, and don't get eaten, I need somepony to hang out with." said Rainbow Dash

"Now you don't worry about us sugarcube, you just worry about training those pegasus for war" said Applejack

"Oh... yeah... war... I can't believe we're going to war"

"None of us can, but the best we can do is be ready for it"

A few seconds of respectful silence followed until Rainbow Dash asked

"Soo... what if we all don't make it through this?

"Now don't go thinkin' like that RD. If we've gotten this far, we can go a little further"

"I know, but ponies die in wars... I'm... I'm kinda scared"

"Oh come on, what happened to that crazy "I can do anything" Rainbow Dash"

"This is serious AJ, anything could happen"

"Not while I'm around, Rainbow Dash. I promise you that you will all return safe, even if I must give my own life to do so" Said Princess Celestia

"Well we better start headin' off then" said AJ but before any of the other ponies could say a word the door burst open, guards flowing in surrounding Blackheart

"Princess, we caught her when she charged into the castle alone" Stated one of the guards

"And why would you do that when the odds were falling in your favor?" asked Celestia in an agitated tone, not taking kindly to one of her "enemies"

"I have my reasons" was her response

"Which are?" asked Celestia

Blackheart knew it was time to ask, so swallowing her pride and taking a deep breath, she calmly stated "I need your help"

"Our help? Our Help! And why would we help you! You took Twilight AND Fluttershy, so why would we help you!" Demanded Rainbow Dash, saying she was angry was an understatement right about now "Your just a monster looking to suck ponies happiness away from them"

There's that word again... monster... she was no monster, she was a living being. None of them could help what they were or what they needed to survive, yet others deem them monsters simply because they do what they have to

"I'm-" Blackheart was cut off by Rainbows temper

"I mean, who do you think we are? Suckers? We will never help your kind because all you know is how to hurt us"

That's not true, we have no choice but to do what we must. We starve because we don't like having to cause other creatures suffering for our gain, but all you ponies see is evil

"We-" once again she was rudely interrupted by the pegasus

"How do you even sleep at night? Do you-"

"SHUT UP!" Blackheart screamed, some tears flowing from her eyes earning shocked expressions from the ponies while the guards stiffened there stance towards the changeling in case she attacked

"You think we like causing you pain!? You think it amuses us!? Well it doesn't!? We hate ourselves for what we do! We starve for days before giving in to our nature to feed! I only wanted to give my people happiness! To give them a chance to experience the luxuries you ponies are allowed to, to give them a chance to live without being ashamed for what they are! We have feeling just like yours! We feel fear and sadness and pain!" Blackheart's tears never ceased as she spoke

"Oh yeah! Well then why did your sister seem to enjoy attacking us!"

"Hundreds of us have died from starvation, and I am tired of having to cling to 1 feeding for days. Granted, I have indulged myself these past few days, but those few days was more than I have had in all my life. And my sister saw it, she wanted to help our people into believing that taking what was needed to survive was nothing to be ashamed of and a small amount of our hive agreed with her. So they attacked, to free our subjects from starvation. It brought her happiness to think that she would no longer have to watch her friends, and her subjects die. Celestia would have done the same for you."

"She's right, I most likely would if it ment the happiness of my subjects" said Celestia, Rainbow said nothing more but lowered her head, guilt slightly chewing at her heart

"So yes to you, we are monsters. But to us, you are the monsters. You would rather us starve than help us survive. But that is not why I'm here" Blackheart lowered her head to the ground before she spoke again

"I know you all are angry with me for what I have done and I am sorry... but I came her today in hopes that you could help me... I was foolish. I trusted Discord and he betrayed me. He has taken my sister hostage and now controls our hive. If I were to try to retaliate, he would kill my sister before my eyes" More tears flowed from her eyes at the thought of her sisters death "And it would be all my fault... It IS all my fault... So please, punish me, but help set my people and my sister free." said Blackheart looking at the ponies with tear stained eyes

Princess Celestia could see the true hurt that flowed in Blackhert's eyes, the fear for the lives of her family and people. So, putting on a completly emotionless face Celestia trotted towards the changeling, dispersing her guards along the way until she stood before the creature... no... the pony. With a smile, Celestia lowered her neck into a hug around the changeling stating

"We will help you free your sister, and it seems after all of this is taken care of that some cooperation must be made between ponies and changelings. I give you my most humble of apologize for acting so cruel towards your kind simply because you were following your nature. What you say is true, we cannot let our differences allow for the deaths of any species. You cannot help being what you are, and if that means that you must feed off of love, you must find it to do so"

"But what pony would love us?" asked Blackheart

"You could use your power to take form of a pony, one that does not exist, and make that your permanent form"

"But that's not in our nature, our nature is to change"

"No, your nature is to adapt, and that is what you must do"

Seeing the logic behind the Princess's words Blackheart began to smile "Thank you Princess, thank you so much." said Blackheart

"Blackheart, do you still control Spike?" asked Rarity

"Yes but he's still at the hive, if I were to release him now he would be captured why?"

"Blackheart, it is very important that Spike is kept unharmed. Has Discord told you what Spike really is?" Said Celestia

"No, but my sister mentioned that he was some sort of weird named thing."

"Was it Caballio Amator?"

"Yeah! What is that?"

"Rainbow Dash will explain it to you later since you will be staying here"

"Why do I have to stay here?" Blackheart asked with a raised eyebrow

"Because you were followed." Said Celestia shooting a golden beam towards the shadow of her thrown, King Sombra was forced to his physical form as he slid across the tiled ground, guards soon surrounding him and holding him a spear point

"How did you know he was there?"

"Sombra and I have been fighting for centuries, I would know his magic anywhere. Now since Discord has taught you how to morph your body, the only way to trap you is in light. Bad day to be caught by the goddess of the sun if you ask me" Celestia joked casting a prison made of sunlight around Sombra, he only flared his nostrils in exasperation towards them

"Sweet! That's two down one to go! Maybe we don't need the dragons help after all!" cheered Rainbow Dash

"Actually, even if we no longer require the assistance of the dragons, the king will still need to be informed of his son finding his mate, there are traditions that must be kept" said Celestisa

Sombra was silent in his cage of light, none paying him any mind as he studied all of them, then his eyes landed on Luna. His dark heart could see the small speck of a creature he had only seen once within the princess of the night's mind. A wicked smile spread across his muzzle as he channeled his energy into the figment.

Luna felt as if he head had been split open, falling to the ground in pain she clutched her head in her hooves, gathering the attention of all of those in the room

"Luna!" Celestia said in alarm rushing towards her younger sister, kneeling down next to her "Luna, what's wrong?!" she asked in worry

"My... head." she replied weakly obviously in much pain

Celestia lowered her horn that had taken it's golden glow onto Luna's head to try to find the problem, she soon found it, and to her shock, it was growing fast.

"How? The Elements destroyed it!" questioned the sun princess, Sombra let out a dark chuckle, his horn still glowing purple

"But dear princess, you know that no pony magic, no matter how powerful can destroy. Only contain, and now I'm setting it free!"

"No! Stop it Sombra!" Celestia demanded but she was to late, Luna's eyes turned bright white as her horn glew like a stary night.

The entire room darkened, like a blanket had blocked out the light, the only thing that could be seen was the glow of Celestia's cage until that to disappeared, Celestia and Twilight created balls of light just seconds to late as Sombra was freed, Luna was now screaming in pain as her mind was consumed by darkness until her white irises changed into silted light blue ones transforming her back into Nightmare Moon

Sombra chuckled as he and Nightmare Moon phased through the wall, escaping Canterlot and fleeing towards the Hive to regroup with Discord

"Luna! No!" cried Celestia

Blackheart stood speechless at what had happened in-front of her, the only thing that clicked in her brain was that now Discord had both of there sisters and once again it was her fault, looking at the Princess who now had some tears flowing from her eyes, Blackheart began to tear up as well

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I-i-i had no idea he was following me. I'm sorry!" she repeated backing away slightly

Celestia, finally getting a hold of her self straightened herself out before saying

"It's alright Blackheart, we'll get her back when this is all over. But now, I would like to speak with the King of Dragons more urgently."

"The King of Dragons? Why are you going to him?"

"He's Spike's father." said Rarity "We are asking him to help us free our friends"

"What! But they'll kill my people! You can't"

"Blackheart! I am sure I can convince him to spare the lives of your people, but they will fight. You must trust me and stay here."

"Bu-" Blackheart was cut off

"No Buts! If you do not do as I say I will lock you in the dungeon until this is over! Do you understand!"

"Y-yes Princess." said Blackheart

"Good, the rest of you pack now we are leaving immediately!"

"Yes ma'am!" Sounded of the ponies giving a salute and dashing away to pack, "Rainbow Dash take Blackheart to Cloudsdale and begin organizing the patallions"

"Right away ma'am! Come on lets go!" Rainbow Dash and Blackheart then flew out of the room towards Cloudsdale

Princess Celestia left to the barracks to recruit a small amount of guards to escort them to the high mountains, the journey wouldn't take to long, one or two days at most but even then it seemed to long

**Okay so let me clear some things up**

**1. No Spike and his father aren't the same species**

**2. I don't know what the creature was called that previously used Luna's jealousy to make her into Nightmare Moon but it's the same one**

**3. Yes, Changelings have feelings too, they just have a hard time showing it when they are starveing**

**Now if there are anymore questions please PM me or leave a Review, also I'm sorry for dragging this story out it was suppose to be short and sweet but I changed my mind, but the rest of my Spike X Twilight Fics will be oneshots!**


	9. Finally an Update

**If you are a true Spilight fan download this ringtone: : / / w w w . / / ? s r c = a Just remember to take out the spaces**

Celestia, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie were riding the royal chariots high into the northern mountains, it had already been a day of traveling and today they would finally arrive in The Dragon Kings cave.

"Now listen closely, my little ponies, the king and I are great friends but I must warn you he can be short tempered"

"Why? We haven't done anything to him?" asked Pinkie Pie

"It isn't what we've done to him but instead to his brother, Wrath."

"Wrath? He doesn't sound to friendly" said Rarity

"He isn't. Wrath was born a demi-god, his father was the dragon god of greed and to make his son immortal, he stole another god's immortality."

"What! Why that's horrible!" cried Rarity

"That's just the beginning. Wrath was just like his father, a greedy selfish dragon who wanted everything to be his. So using his immortality he began to lay waist to the other realms without the Dragon Councils consent. The elder of Canterlot, Star Swirl the Bearded, saw this dragons intentions and made a plan to trick Wrath out of his immortality using an absorption crystal.

"So Star Swirl stopped an immortal dragon by himself?" asked Applejack

"Actually, The High Order of Dragons assisted him in his plan in stopping Wrath's rampage because he was out of control"

"Why? I mean they're dragons too, wouldn't they like more land?" asked Rarity

"Not all dragons are ruthless, Ares is a noble dragon, he betrayed his own brother for the good of Equestria. So when Wrath came to claim Canterlot he tried to loot all the gems and crystals he could find until he came across the underground catacombs the dragons had dug, he proceeded until he reached a vault guarded by Star Swirl himself."

"Why by himself? I reckon somepony was helpin him." said Applejack

"No, he was alone because in-able for the absorption crystal to work he would have to channel all the magic he had to extract the immortal soul from Wrath. They fought for hours until Star Swirl's age caught up with him and was defeated, all according to plan. Wrath broke down the vault where the absorption crystal rested on a cushioned podium and when he touched it, Star Swirl used the rest of his energy and magic to capture the immortal soul, ending his own life."

"Then what happened to Wrath?" asked Pinkie

"With Wrath now mortal the dragons rebelled against him and he was forced to flee as his army defended his escape. Since then Wrath had sworn to kill any pony he sees until he can regain his immortality and Ares is constantly fighting his brother to protect us, and all of the other realms from Wrath. It wears his patience thin."

By the time Celestia finished her explanation for the ponies they had arrived at the entrance of Ares's cave

"Now remember, you are to treat him with the up-most respect. Treat him as you would treat me unless told otherwise." Said Celestia followed by a chorused "Yes Princess."

The Sun goddess and members of the elements trotted into the dark gave, there were no guards, no decor, no light. Just a cave in a mountain.

"Princess, if he's the king of dragons, where are all the dragons?" asked Pinkie Pie

"Dragons and ponies don't live the same way Pinkie Pie. Dragons make their own lives, they don't have markets or houses. They live individually until they find a mate."

"So they don't have any friends?" asked Rarity

"I didn't say that. They still interact with each other on occasions such as The Great Dragon Migration."

"Are my ears deciveing me or do I hear the voice of Celestia?" asked a deep gravely voice

"It is I, your highness" responded Celestia

"So my boy has found a mate has he? It's about time I've herd some good news." said Ares

"Yes, he now knows of his feeling for my student, but I'm afraid I don't bring only good news."

"I presume that is why you brought them?" said Ares pointing his claw out of the shadows towards the three mares, the sheer size of the hand startled the ponies, it was easily the size of wagon. It's dark purple scales glistening in the small amount of light.

"Yes, they are three of six elements of harmony, one remains in Cloudsdale training the pegasus and two have been captured."

"Training? For what? Recovering the others I presume?" he asked

"Yes, but it's not as simple as it seems. They were captured by Discord and King Sombra. They also have control of the changeling hive and have transformed my sister back into Nightmare Moon."

"And since they have two of the elements of harmony you cannot use them and therefor are to weak to stop them correct?"

"Yes"

"Well I don't see how this is any of my problem. I simply wish for my son to be happy, now where is he? And which one of you is Twilight Sparkle?"

"None of us are your highness." said Applejack "She's one of the ponies that were captured"

"Then where is my son?"

"They have him too." said Rarity

After the words left her lips they could see Ares's eyes light up in anger, a growl began to fill the cave until he reached his boiling point letting out an ear-shattering roar that shook the very mountain they were in, all of the mares including the Princess covered there ears to block out some of the sound

"This is an outrage! You have allowed my son to be captured and have no less then asked me to go to war to free him and his mate!"

"We apologize your highness, but we only came because you and I both know if we are to free your son and my subjects we are going to need the dragons help." said Celestia

Ares growled deeply furrowing his brows in anger, "You're lucky you're right. But know I'm only doing this for my son, and the protection of the free realms."

"Thank you Ares, but there is no doubt that your brother-" Celestia was cut of by Ares's booming voice

"I KNOW WHAT HE SHALL DO!" his voice echoed through the cave "This could finally end the war between us as well... Now go! Prepare your armies for battle!" he commanded

Princess Celestia along with the other mares exited the cave to rerurn to Canterlot and arrange the royal armies

***At the Changeling Hive***

Twilight and Fluttershy were suspended from the ceiling, wrapped in a cocoon like shell in the main hall. Discord sat below them in the throne awaiting King Sombra's arrival

Speaking of which Sombra along with Nightmare Moon appeared in the room in a puff of black smoke

"Ah! Sombra! You've returned, and you brought a friend! Hello Princess Luna or should I say Nightmare Moon?" greeted Discord

The mention of one of the princesses caught Twilight's attention as she craned her neck to look below, once her eyes landed on Nightmare Moon she gave a quiet gasp of surprise before listening in on the conversation.

"Yes, Sombra had allowed me too take possession of Luna once more. But enough with that, I would like to know what you have going on here."

"Oh, you know the usual. Causing distress throughout Equestria, but now that you're if your here than no doubt Sombra has some important news to tell me."

"Yes, Celestia is calling upon the dragons to aid her in battle. Spike is the son of Ares, but he is also the Caballio Amator"

"Well of course he's the Caballio Amator! He's attracted to Twilight remember!?" Discord deadpaned

"Oh... right..." Sombra said embarrassed slightly, Nightmare Moon chuckled slightly into her hoof

"Well, two can play that game. I'll just have to visit Wrath and let him know what his brother is up to. No doubt he'll join us to win his fight with Ares."

Nightmare Moon scrunched her face in disbelief "And why are you so sure of that?" she asked

"Oh please, those two have been fighting for centuries! Passing a chance to end the war between them would be foolish."

"Very well then. Where is he?" she asked

"Well he's not in this realm, I can tell you that." Said Discord

"Then how do you expect him to aid us!" hissed Nightmare Moon

Discord blew a raspberry "Helloooo! Lord of Chaos here! I can jump through realms as I please!"

"Well then go!" commanded Nightmare Moon

"Looks like someone's not having fun." teased Discord pinching Nightmare Moon's cheek earning a growl of hatred from the Queen of Night

"But if you insist I'll be off." and with that Discord summoned a diving board jumping into the ground as if it were water

"That child isn't fit to rule." murmured Nightmare Moon, Sombra just stared at her blankly

Nightmare Moon noticed his stare and looked towards him asking "What?"

Sombra quickly looked elsewhere quickly saying "Nothing!" which only made Nightmare Moon role her eyes

Twilight still listening in on the conversation started to piece together a plan of her own to help her escape, but first she would have to find out where Spike was; Then she would have to figure out how to get out of... whatever these cocoons were made of

Fluttershy started to stir from her slumber, moaning slightly she opened her eyes slowly to find herself upside down, her head hurt from all of the blood that was rushed to her head.

"Fluttershy! You alright?" asked Twilight in a hushed yell

"Yes, but where are we?" Fluttershy responded

"We're in the changeling hive. Spike's in here somewhere too, if I can get to him we may be able to get out of here."

"How is Spike going to get us out of here?" Asked Fluttershy, She missed out on all of the explanations

"Discord said something about Spike being a special type of dragon, a Caballio Amator, I've read about them in the Canterlot Archives once but it was restricted information so I got into a little trouble when the Princess found out I read about it. I wasn't allowed to study for a month!"

"A Caballio Amator! I know what those are! I had to study all the species of animals so that I knew how to take care of them! If Spike is one of those he could probably take on Discord!"

"Seriously?! They let you know what a Caballio Amator was but not me?" asked Twilight slightly annoyed

"Well it is my responsibility to care for all animals, so technically I have to know about all rare creatures."

"That's so unfair! Anyway, Spike might have bigger problems, apparently he's the Dragon King's son-"

"We'll yeah, the Caballio Amator is born from the royal family of dragons." Fluttershy interrupter

"Thank you!" Twilight said, obviously annoyed that Fluttershy knew more about Spike than she did, her the one that knew Spike the longest

"But if Spike's the Caballio Amator and he's in love with you than that means... Oh my! You're the Draco Amator!" Fluttershy said in shock

"The what now?" Twilight asked confused now

"The Dra-"

"Up dup dup! Tell me later! Right now let's find Spike!" Said Twilight

"Umm how? We're kinda stuck."

"I don't know! Let me think!" Twilight then closed her eyes and began to concentrate on trying to find Spike

At first she had nothing but then she felt like someone was tugging on her, pulling her towards the floor. In her mind it was completely dark, then a dark purple aura started to take from, it grew larger and closer until she completely merged with the aura.

When she opened her eyes they were shaped just like a dragons with a slight instead of a circle for her pupils and the glew green slightly, Fluttershy was shocked to see Twilight's eyes like this, but Twilight was even more shocked then Fluttershy at what she saw.

Instead of being upside down in the throne room she saw changelings everywhere, they were walking by her as if she wasn't there, but they didn't move through her instead they walked past her, and for some reason they were larger than her. Twilight tried to look around the room but found she couldn't control her movements

Just then, she saw that whatever she was looking through began to move, she saw the empty halls of the hive along with many changelings. She turned down halls almost as like she knew the entire layout until she walked into the throne room where Sombra, and Nighmare Moon where.

"What is the dragon doing here?" asked Nightmare Moon, Then it clicked, she was seeing what Spike was seeing

Spike then looked up at the ceiling allowing Twilight to see herself and Fluttershy suspended in the cocoons

Sombra followed his gaze until he reached Twilight, his eyes widened in realization "Oh shi-"

Before he could finish Spike released and ear shattering screech causing Twilight to lose connection with him, her sight returning to her own to see Spike growing rapidly. His fangs grew sharper and more deadly along with his claws. He sprouted wings that were as large as a house as the fanned out to show his dominance. His snout narrowed along with his fins and spines until he looked no short than a fully grown dragon

"What is he doing!" Demanded Nightmare Moon

"Saving his mate!" responded Sombra before jetted towards Spike on black crystals trying to contain him

Nightmare Moon took to acting as the distraction so that Sombra could contain the raging dragon. She brought about her powers of darkness to blind Spike, but this only caused him to flail his limbs in outrage

Twilight was shocked at how large and violent Spike had become when he saw her trapped on the ceiling

Spike's strength was staggering, his arms torn through concrete blindly. Then once he gained some self control he began to use his other senses to determine where his enemies were. The sound of forming crystals was enough to show what direction he needed to go in.

Sombra had successfully created a jagged wall of dark crystal separating them from Spike, or so they thought. Spike, once finding the wall of crystal began to chomp away at the structure, easily eating through the wall with his strong teeth. The sound of crunching crystals and crumbling rubble along with the shaking structure alerted the changelings as they rushed to the throne room

Queen Chrysalis, who was still trapped in the bubble underground awoke to the violent shaking.

"What are they doing to my hive!?" she asked herself in outrage

By now Spike has broken through the wall and made his way to Twilight and Fluttershy, Twilight used her magic to disintegrate the cocoons from their bodies and they fell into Spike's waiting palm. After placing both mares on his back Spike blew a huge hole through the wall for escape. Flapping his powerful wings Spike took flight. There were trees everywhere, and no castle nor town in sight.

The changelings final broke into the room to see the dragon take flight

"Shoot him down!" ordered Sombra

"Where's Discord?" asked one of the changelings

"He's not here right now, and while he's away I'm in charge now shot! Him! DOWN!" commanded Sombra

The changelings finally obliged and began shooting beams of webbing like material at the dragon, most of them hitting it's mark until his wings were completely immobilized from the webbing. With his wings tangled Spike began to plummet towards the ground, along with Twilight and Fluttershy who screamed in terror from the fall. Spike in his last effort before crashing cradled the mares in his arms before flipping to land on his back.

Spike finally crashed into the ground leveling trees as his slid into them until finally coming to a stop unconscious. His arms unfolded and Twilight along with Fluttershy crawled off his chest. Twilight was by his head shortly to ensure he wasn't hurt to badly, but then Spike began to shrink back to his regular size, his wings sunk back into his body and he was once again the size of a baby dragon.

He was a little scrapped up but he would be fine, the buzzing in the distance told her that the changelings were on there way to retrieve them

"Fluttershy, we need to hide fast. Go see if any woodland creature will let us stay with them for a little. I'm going to get Spike somewhere safe so the changelings don't find him. Find me once you have somewhere for us to hide."

Fluttershy nodded before running into the trees to speak with the woodland creature

Twilight picked Spike up with her magic and placed him on her back before running into the bushes away from the crash site and the approaching changelings...

**Great now they are lost in the woods! What else could happen?**


End file.
